Naruto: Valkyrie
by Thayerblue1
Summary: A Naruto AU set in the Viking Age featuring Naruto and Hinata. See inside for details.
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto: Valkyrie**_

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Norse Mytholgy

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _

Summary: This is an AU. Naruto is a Norse Warrior. Hinata is one of Odin's own Valkyries; the choosers of the slain. While many Naruto characters will be involved and will retain their (obviously) non-Scandinavian names and basic personalities/appearances, they will not be ninja but they will retain some of their abilities. There will be interaction between the Norse gods/goddesses as well but they aren't going to fit into any particular genre such as Marvel or DC though there will be influences from those and some games such as Valkyrie Profile, etc. Also, I'll be weaving some semi historical events into this but obviously a lot has to be fabricated to fill the gaps given it's a fantasy. Let's see if this works out or if it should be continued.

Chapter 1

**Norway, 866 C.E.**

The Army of Harald Fairhair was on a mission; they were going to unite Norway under one sovereign king. Their first goal was to launch a series of conquests over the many petty kingdoms that were spread across Norway. In one of these petty kingdoms was the coastal region of Vestmar where a long, bloody series of battles had taken place. Both sides had suffered tremendous losses and the army of Vestmar had their backs to the West Sea. Harald Fairhair had thrice called for them to surrender and join him in uniting the country but the men of Vestmar seemed that they were going to fight to the last man. Harald's generals knew they would eventually win but they weren't sure it was worth the cost of their own men….

_The command tent of the Vestmar forces_….

Captain Naruto had once again healed from near mortal wounds that would have slain anyone else. Many claimed he was blessed but others believed him cursed since he should long have earned his place in Valhalla and was denied it. He was in his tattered chainmail was covered in both his own blood and that of the many enemies he'd slain. He was seventeen and had long, spiky blonde hair. His blue eyes shined with mischief. He was said to be the bastard son of the local Lord's father but all who knew the truth of his origins were dead by this point save his Lord. He was kneeling by his Lord's side who was lying in a cot dying. "You called for me my Lord?"

His Lord opened his own blue eyes and looked at Naruto. '_The Sly, The Clever, The Cunning, The Undying_….' The list of names for Naruto went on. The Lord of Vestmar coughed painfully. "Naruto, there is no denying I will leave this world soon. I want you to know that you are the son of my Father Minato and a woman not of this world named Kushina. I do not know whether she was an enchantress or goddess or something else but I am sure that is why you have your….abilities that other mortals do not have. My Mother poisoned our Father in a fit of rage finding he had cuckolded her once again with Kushina. As I could not abide by my Mother's actions I had her put to death as the new Lord."

The Lord gathered his thoughts. He was running out of time with every breath. He rasped out "Though we are twenty years separate we are half brothers. There were many other siblings but they were all slain by my Mother in jealousy and to prevent them from ever usurping me. I will be the first to admit I hated you and forced you into a harsh life but I want to tell you this; your Mother Kushina was a beautiful woman with red hair that was driven out to sea by my men and I. She tried valiantly to rescue you from my men but they were too well armed and I had you hostage. I threatened to kill you if she did not leave and accept her fate. She went to sea alone with my guarantee that you would live.

Naruto cringed. "Then you killed my _Mother_ as well as your own?" There was cold rage in his voice but somehow it was controlled by sheer iron will.

The Lord wheezed and sighed. "I cannot say with certainty. Some of our seers claim the Sea God Ægir and his wife Ran took her in. There is no way for any of us to know. I _do_ know this though. I watched you grow out of curiosity. I saw that every hardship that was thrown at you only made you come back that much stronger. Older men who knew your origins were shocked when I let you join our army. You are a full captain now and have come out the victor against impossible odds again and again. Though it is too late for me to say this I am proud to call you my brother and I know Father would be proud of you as well."

Naruto was shocked. He'd always known he had to work twice as hard for even half the recognition of his comrades but he never knew why. Naruto was conflicted as to whether to accept his older brother's words or to spit back in his face….

The elder brother coughed up some blood. "Naruto, as your elder brother and Lord I bequeath the ring and Lordship over Vestmar to you." The Lord's attendants gasped as he removed his ring and handed it to Naruto. "I know that even with your quick wits and clever ways in battle we will never win this battle. We are dying like cattle now. It is an unworthy way to go to the next life. Whether you lead a suicidal charge, join forces with Harald Fairhair or scatter our people to the four winds is not for me to know. I know you will do what is best for our people…." The Lord convulsed once, twice and Naruto watched as the light left his brother's eyes….He sat there in shock for a bit before he placed the family ring of the Lord of Vestmar on his finger. The Lord's, **_no_****,** _his_ lieutenants presented themselves and swore their loyalty to him.

After things were officiated, the oldest and most experienced of them said, "Lord Naruto, what are your orders?"

Naruto thought for a few minutes and said, "Call for parley with Harald Fairhair's generals. We cannot win but I will make sure our people will never become thralls. I will not abide my people being slaves. I will meet his generals and if they do not agree to my terms then every man, woman and child of Vestmar will fight to the death or cast themselves into the sea. They will get no thralls either way."

_The next morning_….

The head general representing Harald Fairhair was sitting in a parley tent in the middle of the battlefield where both sides were arrayed. General Choza was a seasoned campaigner but the boy in front of him had just laid down terms that were nothing short of astounding. "Let me get this straight Lord Naruto. You have agreed to face the strongest warrior in each of our ten armies in single combat. If you defeat them all them we are to leave Vestmar in peace. If you lose the people of Vestmar will become our willing allies under the guarantee that we do not take any of them as thralls and treat them as respected equals rather than vanquished foes."

Naruto nodded. "You can take this option or the _other_ option that all of the people of Vestmar fight you to the death or cast themselves into Ægir's realm. Either way, you get no thralls, no spoils and a land that your own people will shudder and curse when they think of it….or you could gain allies _if_ and _only if _Harald Fairhair agrees to my terms."

Choza rubbed his red-bearded chin. "So even if you lose; you win in death. Lord Odin would surely welcome you within Valhalla regardless. Are you sure you won't reconsider? I would welcome a General such as yourself in my ranks, son of Minato." Naruto looked shocked for a moment but quickly regained his composure. Choza laughed. "Did you think I wouldn't notice? I saw Lord Minato fight when I was just a soldier and you look just like him. I dare say you could be just as famous someday. He struck terror into his foes and moved with such speed that all you saw was a flash of yellow. If you agree to give your weaklings unfit for combat to Lord Harald as thralls I give you my word that all your other people will be treated as our respected allies just as you wish. You have to understand that there is always give and take in this world. Such an ultimatum cannot possibly be met by Lord Harald. His honor would be compromised and he would look weak. I beg of you to consider my counteroffer. It is not unreasonable."

Naruto stood up. "I will speak to my advisors about this and meet you at noon tomorrow. I ask that you present my offer to Lord Harold Fairhair regardless."

Choza nodded. "I will do so but expect nothing different from what I have told you. I hope we end up as allies. I have a son named Choji I believe you would get along with quite well."

Naruto nodded and left the parley tent. His mind was reeling and whirring with ideas. He'd bought his army (or what was left of it) another day's rest and even that was a tiny victory in and of itself. As he walked back towards his camp with his two escorts he was struck in the back with a massive arrow coated in poison. As he fell to the ground his gut reaction was to pull the arrow out so he could begin healing but he found he couldn't move. It was as if some magic kept him paralyzed and stuck to the ground. He could only feel his shallow breathing as his own blood pooled around him….

The blonde heard Choza's voice bellow in the distance, "_What __**have**__ you done __**you fool?!**__ We are at parley!_" The man was obviously enraged. It wasn't long before he heard screams of outrage from his own men and the sounds of heavy footsteps as men from both sides as they charged. He had been in many battles but not from this point of view. With his ear basically to the ground it seemed as if the earth itself was shaking from the thunderous charges of both armies. He found the dull pain from the arrow made him rather detached from everything. He heard the cries of the dying and wondered which side he was hearing and who was winning.

For hours Naruto absorbed the sounds and smells of the battle around him. He wanted to sleep but it would not come. There were at least two bodies that fell on top of his prone form. The stench of the corpses was awful. After a while he heard cries of "Vakyries!" in both joy and fear. By evening only the sounds of silence filled the air. He heard two horses trot up a while later and heard their riders dismount. He could tell they weren't overly heavy from the softness of their footfalls. He listened to a rather commanding female voice that said. "Hinata, I'm telling you the three fates are well and truly _pissed!_ This battle wasn't meant to happen. The people of Vestmar were to join Harald Fairhair and Minato's son was to help lead them into glory!"

"It's too late for that Shizuka." answered Hinata in a softer tone. "Help me move those bodies. I was sent here personally by Goddess Freyja herself to recover Naruto of Vestmar. Naruto felt the bodies being tossed off of him. "Here he is. How is it he still lives?"

Shizuka said. "This is not a mortal arrow. I wonder where it came from. I can't fully tell the enchantments on but I believe it was made to imprison him in his own body forever."

Do you think this was Loki's doing?" asked Hinata.

Shizuka shook her head. "I would normally suspect that but Naruto has Loki's favor because he is a trickster. I have a feeling something sinister is afoot. Help me get the arrow out." Shizuka roughly rolled Naruto onto his side. After she cut the back of the arrow off she pulled the arrow out of his chest and rolled him over on his back. He saw the ethereal beauty of Shizuka in the glow of the moonlight and then saw the even more radiant Hinata standing behind her. She seemed to have eyes like the moon. Her chain mail was coated in blood and she wore a winged helmet. Naruto felt as if he was looking at a goddess.

"He's still under the effects of the enchantment." said Hinata as she staunched the entrance and exit wounds from the arrow. "I need to take him to a healer. It is said that the Lady Tsunade is gifted with healing such things. I'll take him to her." Hinata picked up Naruto as if he weighed nothing and less than gently tossed him over the back of her horse. "I'll be off now Shizuka." she said as she picked up the enchanted arrow halves to examine later.

"Good luck sister." said Shizuka as Hinata took skywards on her horse with her incapacitated passenger.

_The following day_….

Choza entered the Hall of Lord Harald Fairhair and kneeled before his liege. The King asked, "I've heard the reports Choza. Our casualties were appalling. What happened out there my friend?"

Choza sighed. He was exhausted. "Minato's young son was killed treacherously while we were at parley by an assassin from our side that I personally beheaded. The men of Vestmar became as berserkers and savagely fought until every last one of them was finally cut down. None would be taken alive. Vakyries came and some even joined the Vestmar against us due to the treachery involved. The women, children and non-fighters threw themselves into the sea so we would be denied any spoils. The land of Vestmar is ours but it cost me half of my army. I truly believe that Vestmar is a cursed place just as Minato's son predicted it would be. All my men want to do is leave that place and I don't blame them. Seeing beautiful young maidens cast themselves from the cliffs into the sea was so painful to watch. Many of my men tried to talk them out of it but they were loyal to Lord Naruto until the very end. I would hardly call this a victory."

"What of the body of Lord Naruto?" asked Harald. "We need to build a pyre to honor him. It is the least we can do to atone."

"The Valkyries took it. I witnessed them take him with my own eyes." said Choza. "I know not why."

Harald looked very concerned. "Valkyries only take the souls of the dead. Why would they take his body? Could it be he somehow was still alive?"

"I do not know my Lord." said Choza "No mortal is going to be stupid enough to question one of the choosers of the slain as to what they are doing. To cross one of Lord Odin's Valkyries would mean certain death."

The two men sat in silence wondering what the future held….

**Lady Tsunade's Cottage**

Hinata was sitting outside the great healer Tsunade's cottage. Tsunade was the ageless but still mortal grandchild of the Goddess Eyra who was the goddess of medicine. After Hinata spoke with them, the busty healer and her apprentice, a pink haired girl named Sakura were very busy trying to help Naruto. Outside with Hinata was Lady Tsunade's equally ageless husband, the lecherous Sage Jiraiya. Hinata found it amusing that the forever young couple bickered so much and yet loved each other all the same. He'd made some inappropriate comments about Hinata's beauty and was promptly flattened by his raging wife who said she'd heal his face later. For now he was black and blue.

Hinata had cleansed herself of all the blood from battle and was wearing her form fitting purple tunic with her filmy white skirt*. She would get her chain mail, helmet and armor on when she was ready to go again. For now she was wondering about Naruto. The gods seemed to have quite an unusual interest in him. Goddess Freyja giving Hinata _personal_ orders to recover him was odd and she wondered if Freyja desired him as a paramour. It was beyond Hinata. Freyja was the Goddess of sex, fertility and war among other things. The goddess was in perpetual mourning because her husband left her….so she took lovers left and right. Truthfully, Hinata didn't even **_want_** to know….

At any rate, the young Valkyrie really didn't get a good look at Naruto because he was covered in mud, blood and the gore from the bodies that fell on top of him. Maybe he was stunningly handsome underneath all the blood. Goddess Freyja always did have a preference for himbos in her opinion (not that Hinata would ever say it aloud). Hinata hadn't ever been in love but she always felt she would want someone she could at least _talk_ to. Stupidity was a _major_ turnoff for her. She ran her hands through her long indigo hair and sighed. She'd been told by Freyja to recover Naruto and get him healed if necessary. She was to await further orders from Freyja after that.

Lady Freyja arrived later that afternoon riding her boar that was always by her side. Hinata hopped up from her place she was dozing at and kneeled before the goddess. To Hinata's surprise, Jiraiya practically ran from Freyja to his wife. Freyja laughed melodically. "It seems that Jiraiya has not changed. He always runs to Tsunade when I am near. I suppose he's afraid he'll be overtaken by lust for me." She turned to Hinata. "Rise, Hinata of the Moonlight Eyes. You have done well for me in bringing Lord Naruto here. Has he awakened?"

Hinata rose and said, "I do not know my Lady. He has been under the care of Lady Tsunade and her disciple since dawn this morning. He was badly wounded with an enchanted arrow. I left it with Lady Tsunade."

"Do you know the nature of the enchantment?" asked the goddess.

The young Valkyrie shook her head. "Captain Shizuka claimed it may have paralyzed him magically to make him a prisoner in his own body. Such an enchantment is outside of my knowledge and Shizuka wasn't positive about it either."

Freyja nodded. "I see. Let us consult Lady Tsunade herself then." The goddess then led Hinata over to the door of the cottage and was about to knock when Tsunade opened the door and bowed. "It is an unexpected pleasure for the Goddess Freyja to come to my humble home. I take it you are here to see Lord Naruto?"

"Always to the point, eh Tsunade?" said Freyja. "Yes, I have come to see Lord Minato of Vestmar's son."

Tsunade raised an eybrow. "He is healing rapidly and all the enchantments on him have been removed. I myself put him under a sleeping enchantment so he would heal comfortably."

"And the arrow?" asked the goddess.

"Jiraiya has it. He is trying to figure out who made it. He said it is of dwarf origin and is extremely high quality." answered the healer. It was enchanted so he would never die and never sleep. It also paralyzed him."

"So he would be imprisoned forever in his own body, slowly going mad?" asked Hinata.

Tsunade nodded. "That would be the general idea. Normally an attack of this nature would have been concocted by a powerful sorcerer or perhaps a god or goddess. I was able to remove them though so he should be fine given his unnatural healing ability. He must have some powerful enemies for them to go that far."

The three walked into the room where Naruto was sleeping. Sakura had just finished redressing his rapidly healing wounds. Seeing Freyja and realizing she was a goddess the girl immediately kneeled and lowered her head. Tsunade said, "Sakura, this is the Goddess Freyja who has come to see our patient. Lady Freyja, this is my disciple in the healing arts, Sakura. Despite her young age she is very skilled."

"It is the greatest of honors to meet the beautiful goddess of fertility." said Sakura humbly.

Freyja let out one of her melodic laughs and said. "You are such a well mannered child unlike Tsunade here. Please rise so that I may gaze upon you." Sakura rose and Freyja looked at her unusual pink hair. "Clearly you were spawned by one of magic to have that shade of hair. However, I like it. It suits you well Sakura."

"Thank you my Lady." answered the rosette.

"Are his wound dressed properly Sakura?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes, he is healing nicely." said Sakura with a nod.

"Well then, let's check out the goods ladies!" exclaimed Freyja as she whipped the blankets back to admire Naruto's piece. The goddess's tittering laughter filled the room and she said, "Oh, my! He's even more endowed than his father Minato was! What a prize!"

Tsunade face palmed at the lustful goddess whereas Sakura and Hinata blushed bright red. Freyja cast a charm that gave Naruto a _major_ erection while he slept. She giggled perversely as she thought about all the things this young man could do for her. "If he's half as good as his Father was in bed then I'd surely be limping after a night with him." she thought aloud lustfully. "What do you young maidens think?"

Sakura was too embarrassed to speak and the thought going through Hinata's head was '_That thing could rip a girl in half!_' Fortunately Lady Tsunade whipped the blankets back over the sleeping Naruto and (other than the very noticeable lump) covered his modesty.

Tsunade glared at Freyja for a moment and then said, "Was that _really_ necessary Lady Freyja? I know you have your….hobbies and interests but there's no need to corrupt these girls at such a young age. I think you threw them both into shock!"

Freyja laughed uproariously as she saw Hinata's Moonlight eyes goggling and Sakura blushing to the point she might faint. Apparently, outside of medical examinations seeing a male on _display_ was too much for the pink haired girl and Hinata was doing no better. "Well, they'll eventually have to see it sometime….and Lord Naruto here is a prime example of what manhood should be!" exclaimed the goddess shamelessly.

For her part, Tsunade would have smacked Freyja around if she wasn't a _goddess_ and Freyja knew it. The goddess of sex was obviously enjoying the look of Tsunade's twitching eyebrow and the vein bulging on her forehead. She'd always loved to tease Eyra's granddaughter going back to her childhood. It was just too much fun for the goddess of fertility. "Let's excuse ourselves to the parlor so Lord Naruto can rest _peacefully_." growled Tsunade.

"Oh, very well." relented Freyja with a small pout.

_Days later_….

Naruto woke up lying in a cot in a room he did not recognize. His chest and back were a little stiff from the arrow wound but that was to be expected. He felt unusually well rested (he hadn't had a decent night's sleep in a couple of weeks). After sitting up and looking himself over he found his body was naked except for bandages and he'd clearly been bathed and covered with healing ointments. He still had his family ring on as well. A pink haired girl opened the door and blushed before she said. "I see you are awake Lord Naruto. I'll inform Lady Tsunade right away." Naruto never even had a chance to ask where he was before she closed the door behind her.

A few minutes later a blonde woman with the most enormous breasts he'd ever laid eyes upon came in. She asked, "How are you feeling Lord Naruto? In spite of your supernatural healing I know your wound isn't entirely mended."

Realizing he was in a healer's sanctuary of some sort he said, "Where am I? Are we near Vestmar? The last thing I remember was a woman with eyes like the moon…."

"You are safe in my Cottage. I am the healer Lady Tsunade, Granddaughter of Goddess Erya. You were brought here at the orders of the Goddess Freyja by the Valkyrie Hinata of the Moonlight Eyes. I'm sure she is who you remember."

"A Valkyrie?" asked Naruto. His memories were fuzzy. "One of Lord Odin's battle maiden's brought me here?" He remembered Hinata tossing him on the back of her horse as if he weighed nothing. "I guess it makes sense but my memories aren't clear."

The arrow that hit you was cursed with numerous enchantments." said Tsunade. "I removed them all and cast you to sleep so you would recover. Having all those curses upon you at once muddled your brain. You were incoherent."

Naruto lowered his head in thanks. "I am indebted to you Lady Tsunade. I will-"

"There is no debt." interrupted Tsunade. "Goddess Freyja has paid for your care and lodging here. She left a generous amount of gold for you as well to buy what you need. The goddess of fertility appears to have a rather _unhealthy_ interest in you. She says your Father was once one of her lovers."

Naruto grimaced at the thought. "Well, that's….unsettling. How long was I asleep and how far is Vestmar from here?"

"Vestmar is many leagues away in the south. I wouldn't worry about it." said Tsunade. "You've been asleep for nearly a week."

"**_A WEEK?!_**" Naruto tried to get up but found that Lady Tsunade had the strength to hold him down easily.

"_Stay still and do as I say boy!_" rebuked Tsunade. "The battle down in Vestmar was already _over_ when Hinata recovered you and brought your half-dead carcass to me for healing. There is _nothing_ you can do even if you flew down there in an instant. Vestmar is _finished_."

Naruto stared and gaped a minute before Tsunade's words sank in. Hot tears started streaming down his face as he sobbed in absolute silence. After a while Tsunade gently put a hand on his shoulder and said in a much kinder voice. "There are clothes you can wear over on that table. When you feel you are ready; get dressed and come out into the main room. The Valkyrie Hinata will be waiting for you to tell you exactly what happened down there. Then you can make an informed decision about what you should do next." Naruto nodded with his head still placed in his hands. Tsunade stepped out to let him grieve in privacy.

Tsunade stepped outside her cottage to see Hinata with her saber** _dancing_ as the Valkyries did with their blades. The healer was very impressed with the young Valkyrie's swordplay. In spite of the fact every move Hinata made was _lethal_; it was still graceful and beautiful to watch. To Lady Tsunade Hinata really did look like she was dancing lightly and effortlessly across the lawn in front of the cottage with her long indigo hair flowing like the wind around her. Hinata ended her _dance_ in the ready position only to be embarrassed by the sound of clapping from Lady Tsunade. The healer smiled as the girl gave her a fearsome glare but the light dusting on Hinata's cheeks ruined the effect.

Hinata huffed seeing her frightening visage had no effect on Tsunade and asked, "Is there something you want? I am _training_ as you can plainly see."

Tsunade said, "And you look both stunning and fearsome when you do. Seeing a Valkyrie such as yourself dance explains to me why so many bards write songs about your grace and beautiful, fluid movements." Now Hinata was really blushing. Deciding she'd embarrassed the girl enough, Tsunade said, "I came to tell you that Lord Naruto is awake. Once he's finished grieving you should tell him what happened at Vestmar.

"_Grieving?!_" asked Hinata. "What kind of a _warrior_ has time to grieve?! Is he that soft? If so I have absolutely _no_ idea what Goddess Freyja would see in such a man…."

Tsunade glared sternly. "_Girl,_ he just lost his home, his country, all his people and I assume his _family!_ I know you Valkyries are trained to accept that life can be harsh but surely you remember losing someone back when you were a mere mortal. Show a _little_ compassion!"

Hinata stood a while and remembered crying her eyes out when she lost her mother as a small child. She didn't like to think about those days but before she became one of Lord Odin's choosers of the slain she was soft too. "Very well, Lady Tsunade. I will try to treat him kindly"

Tsunade nodded. "That is all I ask. I will call you when he is up and about."

**The base of Yggdrasil **

The three goddesses of fate, the Norns Skuld, Urd, and Verdandi were quite upset. Their complex weave regarding the fate of Lord Naruto of Vestmar was completely shredded and now Freyja had entered the picture as well as others. All the other gods and goddesses were avoiding them like the plague mainly because Skuld was having a fit of rage over the entire situation. "When I find out who was behind that enchanted arrow I'm going to mount their head on a pike and keep the head alive till Ragnarok when I'll set the bastard afire and piss on the smoking remains!" raged Skuld.

"While I tend to agree with you Skuld, let us not be hasty." said Verdandi in a placating tone. "Since his original fate is demolished perhaps it would be best to let him hunt down the perpetrator for us. That young Valkyrie with him could help him in his quest."

"Must you always be so reasonable sister?!" asked Skuld. She sighed. "Very well, let us contact Lord Odin about that Valkyrie Hinata."

"I'll take care of that." said Urd. "Lord Odin generally listens to me."

**Odin's Hall of Valhalla**

The Allfather Odin was drinking as he watched his immortal warriors slaughter each other for the sheer joy of battle. All in all it had been a good day until Urd called upon him and told him that the Norns wished to 'borrow' the Valkyrie Hinata of the Moonlight Eyes. Odin had a particular liking for the girl. She could see further than any other Valkyrie and could scout even the other gods and goddesses for him. He'd let Freyja borrow her and now the Norns wanted her to help out since _someone_ had demolished the fate of the mortal Naruto of Vestmar. Odin was reluctant at first but Urd none to gently reminded him that the Norns controlled _his_ fate as well. They'd made things _unpleasant_ for Odin in the past and he didn't want to go through _that_ again. He sent one of his ravens, Hugin to tell the young Valkyrie she was on call for the time being.

**Lady Tsunade's Cottage**

Hinata was bored. She was waiting for Lord Naruto to come out so she could inform him about the Battle of Vestmar. She was sitting in the shade of a tree after her training to cool off when she heard the flapping of wings. Hinata looked up and saw a familiar raven heading towards her. '_Maybe Lord Odin has a mission for me! I'm going stir crazy sitting around_.' she thought excitedly. She held out her arm and Hugin landed lightly upon it. "Good day to you Hugin; does Lord Odin have a mission for me my friend?"

Hugin nodded his head. He'd been kind of dreading this. Hinata was kind and sweet by nature but she _was_ a Valkyrie and had a terrible temper when she was riled up. "The Allfather Odin sent me to inform you of your new mission. At the behest of the three Norns; you are to watch over Lord Naruto of Vestmar as his companion. Someone has tangled the Norns plans for him so it must be done."

Hinata screeched, "**_Whaat?!_** I'm a chooser of the slain not a damned _babysitter!_" The noise of her reaction blew Hugin's feathers back. Hugin cringed as the young Valkyrie raged and ranted about the unfairness of it all. Fearing he'd become her personal dammit doll he alighted from her arm up to a nearby tree branch.

After she finished blowing her stack Hugin said, "Are you alright now young Hinata? This is a _mission_ from Lord Odin himself, not some form of punishment. The three Norns requested you to guide Lord Naruto because the change in his fate could affect all of Norway. It is _not_ a mission to be taken lightly."

Hinata calmed down and said. "I will respect the Allfather's wishes of course. I just wish the fates chose someone else for this task. I'm very sorry I lost my temper with you Hugin."

"It's alright." said Hugin. "I predicted you'd have a bit of a tantrum so I was already braced for it. You really should learn to control your temper better though. I should get back to the Allfather as my task here is done. I will inform him that you have _happily_ accepted this mission." The raven chuckled and then took off as Hinata growled about the '_happily_' part.

Sakura came out of the cottage and said, "Lord Naruto is up and about Hinata. Lady Tsunade sent me to fetch you."

Hinata sighed. '_Looks like I'm in this for the long haul. I hope Lord Naruto and I can get along without me having to kill him_.' "Thank you Sakura; let's go in to see him."

POSTSCRIPT:

*I've based Hinata's outfit's appearance upon Hrist's outfit in Valkyrie Profile 2.

**Swords in the Viking age didn't seem to have a particular name other than "Viking Sword" so I'll be using sword names from later periods to give more vivid descriptions (even if they didn't exist then).

Well, that's chapter one. We'll see if there's a response to it. This is my first 'regular' Naruto story (even if it is an AU) since all the other three are crossovers. If I do decide to continue this I doubt this one will be updated very often. Blue out. 2/7/15


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naruto: Valkyrie**_

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Norse Mytholgy

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Naruto is going to seem a bit dark and angsty in this chapter. He's still recovering from the Battle of Vestmar so it will take time for him to return to his more cheerful self. We'll also see more of his past as well as a bit of Hinata's.

Last Time:

_"…__.This is a __mission__ from Lord Odin himself, not some form of punishment. The three Norns requested you to guide Lord Naruto because the change in his fate could affect all of Norway. It is not a mission to be taken lightly."_

_Hinata calmed down and said. "I will respect the Allfather's wishes of course. I just wish the fates chose someone else for this task. I'm very sorry I lost my temper with you Hugin."_

_"__It's alright." said Hugin. "I predicted you'd have a bit of a tantrum so I was already braced for it. You really should learn to control your temper better though. I should get back to the Allfather as my task here is done. I will inform him that you have __happily__ accepted this mission." The raven chuckled and then took off as Hinata growled about the 'happily' part._

_Sakura came out of the cottage and said, "Lord Naruto is up and about Hinata. Lady Tsunade sent me to fetch you." _

_Hinata sighed. '__Looks like I'm in this for the long haul. I hope Lord Naruto and I can get along without me having to kill him.__' "Thank you Sakura; let's go in to see him."_

Chapter 2

_-Dream Sequence-_

**The Road to Valkyrie**

Hinata was on her first mission as a Valkyrie under Captain Shizuka, She'd gone through some truly harsh training with Captain Kurenai but it had all been worth it! "Pay attention Hinata!" spoke Shizuka harshly. "That battlefield is where we are headed. You've been trained well. Today is your day to prove to me and the others in our unit that you are worthy of the title _Valkyrie!_"

"Y-yes Captain Shizuka. I will do my best!" Hinata answered shyly.

An hour into the battle Hinata hadn't taken a single soul. Most of the others had at least four or five. Shizuka face palmed. She'd seen Hinata spar. The girl was an artist with the blade! "Captain Shizuka?" asked one of her subordinates.

Shizuka turned to face the bustiest member of her unit. "Yes, Samui?"

"I don't think this new girl is cut out to be a Valkyrie." said Samui in her usual flat tone. "She is much too kind and too soft. She knows what to do but feels guilty about doing it. She also seems shy and demure around men."

Shizuka knew Samui was giving her usual _brutally_ honest advice and there was no malice behind it. Still, Hinata had so much potential! The problem was the girl had been raised to be a proper lady of nobility. What to do….Shizuka was at a loss as more forces entered the battlefield. She quickly dismissed Samui to get back to work. A _lot_ more warriors were going to die today.

Another hour later Shizuka saw that the one side of the warriors had lost. She'd watched Hinata standing by. She'd corral the souls for others to take but hadn't taken any herself. Shizuka was at her wit's end with the girl. It seemed Samui's assessment was accurate as usual. Still, Shizuka felt bad for Hinata. She had become fond of the girl while they'd trained together. She saw the lord of the losing side go down and was about to take his soul when she got an idea. This Lord Olav was widely known for his….reputation. Shizuka called Hinata over. Hinata came over shyly, Shizuka could tell the girl feared being reprimanded but she would have to be tough for Hinata's sake.

"See the leader that just fell Hinata?" asked Shizuka sternly as she pointed at Olav. At the shy Valkyrie's nod she said. "He is rather famous. He's known as Lord Olav the Swift. You **_WILL_** go over and take his soul to the appropriate place. You've let your teammates down and disappointed me today. Take care of Olav the Swift for me and I will give you another chance."

Hinata looked at Shizuka with her soft pearly eyes and nodded rapidly. "Yes C-captain! I will d-deal with him!" Shizuka nodded and shooed Hinata off to do her job. She felt sorry for the girl and knew that this would either make or break her….

Olav the Swift saw an exquisitely beautiful maiden descend from the sky on horseback. Her long indigo hair and radiant eyes would make her a prize any man would want. Her form fitting armor and filmy white skirt accentuated all her feminine charms as well. Hinata dismounted before him and said, "E-excuse me, a-are you Lord Olav the Swift?"

The forty year old Olav was totally captivated by her innocence. "Why yes I am my dear."

"I-I am the Valkyrie Hinata and I'm very sorry to say this but I have to take you to Valhalla with m-me. Your life is sadly at its end." said the shy battle maiden.

'_Can I talk her out of it?_' thought Olav. "Please battle maiden, I entreat you, do not take me from this earth. My beloved wife and children would be devastated by my loss and my people would be without a leader."

Hinata fidgeted. "W-well…."

"I am _so_ beloved by my people. Surely you could grant me a little more time even if it is just to say goodbye to my children…." Olav said sadly.

Hinata was on the verge of heartbreak. She felt so bad for this poor man and his family. "….Is there n-nothing I can do to convince you to willingly come to Valhalla's halls with me?" asked Hinata.

That's when Olav slipped up. "Well, you are such a sexy little piece of fun. Surely you could personally please me on the way to Lord Odin's halls."

Hinata's eyes grew big as saucers. "W-what are you saying? W-what about your beloved wife and children?!"

He smiled lecherously. "What they don't know won't hurt them. Besides, I just can't wait to taste that supple young flesh of yours. You have the body of a goddess my dear…."

Shizuka and the others heard Hinata's voice of rage explode across the battlefield. _"__**WHAAAT?!**__ Do you think I'm some sort of __**tavern wench**__ you filthy pig?! __**Your soul is mine bitch!**__ You aren't going to Valhalla! For attempting a Valkyrie's virtue I'm personally going to escort you to __**Lady Hel**__ herself in Niflheim. __**Kiss your lecherous ass goodbye!**__"_ With a burst of dark power that absorbed the soul of Olav the Swift and Hinata vanished….

The battle came to an end and the rest of the Valkyries regrouped shortly thereafter. Samui said, "It seems that I stand corrected Captain Shizuka. How did you know?" The other girls were eager to hear also and gathered around.

Shizuka sighed in relief. Her little gamble paid off. "Olav the Swift was a notorious womanizer that liked girls half his age and took advantage of _any_ woman he could regardless. I reasoned that such a man would revile Hinata given she was raised in a noble home where women were treated respectfully. I know she died young of illness and the idea of some older man having his way with her would either make her run in fear or fill her with righteous rage. I gambled on the latter and it seems I was right. Let us wait for our new sister to return."

Within the hour Hinata came back from Niflheim. Her eyes now glowed with righteous power. She said in a much harder voice than any of them had ever heard from her, "_Uggh! Men are pigs; the whole lot of them!_" She bowed her head before all the others, "Captain Shizuka, my sisters, forgive me and my foolishness. I had no idea what men were like. I assure you I will _never_ falter and _never_ show mercy again to those who oppose the will of the Valkyries and Lord Odin in our duties."

'_That's pretty hardcore_.' thought Samui with a tiny, minimalist smile.

Shizuka said, "From now on you are our true sister Hinata of the Moonlight Eyes."

_Thus Hinata became the fearsome Valkyrie whose sight and swordplay was second to none…._

-_End dream sequence_-

Hinata woke up from her dream of the past. "Uggh, that damn dream again….I really wish I didn't dream about the past and how stupid I was then…."

**Lady Tsunade's Cottage**

That was last night. Now Hinata was headed into Lady Tsunade's Cottage with Sakura to talk with Lord Naruto for the first time. She also hoped his _male appendage_ was well hidden. It would be distracting enough without having to deal with him probably having an emotional breakdown on his part. Hinata did agree that he deserved some kindness though; he had been through a lot. She wasn't looking forward to telling him about the tragedy at Vestmar or that she was now his travelling companion. She didn't want him to get the idea she was his _plaything_ or something….

Hinata came in and saw Naruto sitting at the table with Jiraiya holding the halves of the arrow and looking at it in detail. He was wearing a long nightshirt and pants that obviously were too big for him. Judging by the number of dishes it looked like Lord Naruto demolished a whole ox for lunch. Hinata was glad she didn't have to witness that. Considering how tired Sakura looked she wondered if the poor girl hadn't done all the cooking. Hinata whispered to her, "Just how much did Lord Naruto eat?"

Sakura shuddered. "Lady Tsunade and I firmly believe that his stomach leads to another realm. He should have ruptured with as much as he ate –and his eating manners are more atrocious than most."

Hinata cocked an eyebrow "Wasn't he raised in a lordly court?"

The rosette shook her head. "No, from what he explained he was an unwanted orphan until his Lord revealed on his deathbed that they were half brothers and named Naruto Lord of Vestmar before he passed. Lord Naruto seems very bitter about the situation. He didn't reveal much else but he did thank us graciously for our hospitality. He acted as if he's never had a real meal prepared for him in his life."

Hinata nodded. '_Interesting….a lord that isn't a lord._'

Tsunade quickly made introductions as Hinata joined them at the table. Naruto blinked as if he was trying to clear his thoughts. "You are the Valkyrie that threw me over the back of your horse and brought me here. I remember your eyes in the moonlight."

"That's correct, I am known as Hinata of the Moonlight Eyes. Do you wish to know of the final Battle of Vestmar?" she asked.

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment and then his sad blue eyes turned hard as steel. "Tell me what happened and spare me no details. Unless I am mistaken I am the only one from Vestmar that is free now."

Hinata shook her head. "You are the only one from Vestmar left _alive_. No one was captured. Your people fought to the bloody end." Over the next hours she described the horrific battle that took place. Sakura had to excuse herself as she could take no more of the description. Both Jiraiya and Tsunade had lived long enough that they'd experienced these horrors before so they were able to stay and listen. "….And the last to die was a young maiden who cursed them for their treachery before she cast herself into the realm of Ægir and Ran. Your warriors killed ten times as many as they lost and were taken to Valhalla by my sisters and I. Lord Odin welcomed them all. You should be proud of them Lord Naruto."

The tears that silently streamed down Naruto's face had long since dried by now. He had no tears left to cry. His jaw was set in such a way that Hinata expected him to scream for the blood of his enemies. It was what _all_ warriors did. Naruto stood up and bowed to Hinata. "Thank you for telling me the truth, chooser of the slain. Please give Lord Odin my thanks for allowing you to tell me though it means little coming from a homeless mortal. I'm going to go back to my room and think on this matter so I'll bid you farewell now since you are no doubt headed back to Valhalla." With that, he quickly and silently went back to the room he was staying in and quietly closed the door behind him.

"What a strange man. Isn't he out for revenge? I'm surprised he didn't storm out of here in that nightshirt looking for a sword." said Hinata. "He never gave me a chance to explain to him that we will be travelling together. Lord Odin has made me his guide."

"He's an odd boy." said Jiraiya. "He doesn't seem to have book smarts; I don't think he was ever taught much. But at the same time his eyes seem to spark with a cunning intellect. It's like he's a walking dichotomy. He seems like a simple boy but at the same time he's a total puzzle that even the gods are interested in."

"What are you getting at Lord Jiraiya?" asked Hinata.

Jiraiya said. "I met the boy's father many years ago. He was a true genius. I see some of that in Naruto. When Naruto examined the arrow that shot him he scrutinized it in such detail that he noticed things that even _I _overlooked and I have hundreds of years of experience. There are many runes etched here that may give us a clue as to where it came from. Yet the boy can't even read runes; so how could he recognize them as such? What I'm getting at, Miss Hinata, is your future traveling companion is a riddle wrapped within an enigma that you may have to solve to complete your mission."

Hinata put her hand to her forehead. "Great; I have a bad feeling about all of this already. I'm going to go out and sleep in the trees tonight. I ask that you don't let him run off without me speaking to him first."

"I'll take care of that Hinata." said Tsunade. "While he's eating breakfast I'll come get you."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade." With that she bid them both goodnight.

_The next morning_….

A falcon arrived at dawn with a message and dropped it off with Hinata. It was from the Norns. Twenty minutes later another message arrived from Lady Freyja. Hinata quickly read them both and decided to sit down with Naruto once he was up and around. She _really_ could have done without the lewd suggestions Freyja had for Hinata regarding Naruto. **_Really_**.

When Naruto awoke he had a large breakfast and donned what was left of his chainmail and other combat gear. Though his spear and bow were apparently history; he still had his sword and twin daggers. He was surprised to see the Valkyrie Hinata sitting there at there at the breakfast table apparently waiting for him. He sat down and greeted her before he demolished his breakfast. Hinata was both disgusted at his manners and awed at the amounts he consumed. He seemed totally oblivious to everyone staring at him as he scarfed down his food like a man dying of starvation. Jiraiya seemed to find it all rather amusing and simply said Naruto _was_ a growing boy.

_After breakfast_….

"….What do you mean _Valkyrie?_ The three fates have a mission for me and you are to be my guide?" asked Naruto. "Haven't the fates done _enough_ to me already?" he growled.

Hinata glowered. "_I'm_ not happy to be going to be on this little trip either but it is the wish of Allfather Odin so if I have to drag you across the countryside kicking and screaming I'll do just that _Lord_ Naruto!"

The two glared at each other for awhile until Jiraiya interrupted and said, "According to this you just need to get the dwarves to check this arrow out to see who made it Naruto. Look at the bright side, Lady Freyja has left you more than enough red gold here to buy yourself some new gear – and quality stuff too. It shouldn't be that hard of a task."

Naruto relented and said, "Fine….let me get my stuff Valkyrie…."

And so, the unlikely pair set out. Naruto looked like his chainmail armor had been through a war (which it had) and Hinata was a picture of pure elegance. They had to travelled south across a plateau between two mountain ranges and then through a marshy area full of hills and peat bogs before they could make it to the dwarf settlement where the dwarf Dvalin lived. According to Freyja's message he was a 'friend' (presumably with benefits) that would be more than happy to help them out in getting Naruto into some new equipment. Naruto hadn't ever dealt with the dwarf race so Hinata was explaining some of their customs and how they liked to be respected. She also was teaching him how to fend off enchantments by focusing his willpower. By lunch Hinata was satisfied that Naruto could defend against lesser enchantments that she cast at him.

At lunch Naruto ate like a pig and Hinata cringed as she ate properly. She explained to him in the presence of nobility his eating habits would be abhorrent and insulting to his hosts and that she would tutor him in proper manners (if nothing else for her _own_ sake). The pair finished up and as Naruto cleaned up the camp to cover their trail they were found by a group of six would be bandits in light leather armor. Naruto wasn't really in the mood to fight and said, "Look, we have nothing of value to take and you'll only wear yourselves out fighting me. Just leave and we'll pretend we never crossed paths." Hinata wondered why Naruto was talking to these ruffians (She would simply have cut them down) but didn't know Naruto travelled around as a bandit before he joined the Vestmar army so he felt a bit of kinship there.

The apparent leader eyed Hinata hungrily. "Oh, I think you have something we want. Give us your wench and we'll let you walk away soldier." His men laughed and Naruto groaned as he drew his sword,

Hinata turned to a black phantasm with her glowing Moonlight Eyes before them. Her voice was cold as death. "_You would trifle with one of Odin's choosers of the slain? Your life is forfeit!_" The bandits didn't have time to react as she drew her saber. Before they knew it four of them were dead and one was missing an arm rolling on the ground screaming before she deftly removed his head. The leader was the only one fast enough to avoid her initial strike and found his libido had (oddly) subsided as he watched the Valkyrie dismember his men effortlessly.

He turned to run only to find his throat gripped like a vise in Naruto's right hand. Naruto said emotionlessly, "I tried to warn you off but you wouldn't listen. Now it's over." He tossed the man backwards towards Hinata and the bandit leader was dead before he had a chance to even scream….

Hinata returned to her normal state and said angrily, "Why didn't you help me? I may be your travelling companion but I'm _not_ going to do all the fighting for you!"

Naruto remained calm. "You declared a _personal_ vendetta against them before I could speak _or_ help. I figured you'd get angry if I interfered with your bloodletting. My gut reaction was if I'd killed the leader like I _easily_ could have you'd lose your temper and turn on _me!_ Besides, you didn't put out any effort at all in killing the lot of them. I doubt you even broke a sweat.

"I'm charged with guiding you stupid man! I wouldn't attack you!" she snapped.

"I don't quite believe you Valkyrie." he replied. "For what it's worth though, you were brilliant and beautiful in combat. I don't want to argue anymore. Let's go." with that he started walking again.

'_What is with this man?_' she ranted mentally. '_First he tells me he doesn't trust me not to kill him and then he tells me I'm beautiful? Arrgh!_' Hinata wanted to blush at his compliment and smack Naruto around at the same time as she trailed after him.

By dinner time Hinata and Naruto had settled into a companionable silence and Naruto's detached look had lessened somewhat. Hinata was berating herself a bit when she realized Lady Tsunade was right; Naruto was pretty numb emotionally and would need help getting back to his normal self (whatever that was). They were soon sitting across from each other over a campfire and Naruto had finished _inhaling_ the boar meat they had. Deciding not to let his horrific eating habits deter her, Hinata said, "So tell me about yourself Lord Naruto. What was it like growing up in Vestmar?"

Naruto looked like a deer in the headlights for a moment and then said, "It was _hell_ growing up there. I was a hated and unwanted child thanks to the Lord's influence. Looking back I see it all clearly now." The bitterness in his tone took her off guard.

"Then how did you become the Lord?" asked Hinata.

Naruto snorted. "On his deathbed the Lord of Vestmar who made my life hell revealed to me that he was my _elder half brother_ and that he hated me when I was a child. He was responsible for my Mother's death and I grew up an orphan as a result. During my childhood I learned to lie, cheat and steal just so I could eat. I was a bandit in the region when I was twelve or thirteen. That's why I didn't attack those brigands. They have a hard lot in life; I know from experience. But they had no right to try to go after you. I was going to slay their leader as an example and scatter the others but you were already in motion…."

"Sorry I accused you of not helping…." said Hinata sadly.

Naruto shrugged it off. "It's all right. I've been accused of much worse….Anyway, when I was fourteen I decided to join the Army of Vestmar. I thought I could make a new go at life, taking the honest route. I soon found I was doing twice as much as everyone else in my rank and they were the ones getting promoted! I didn't understand then but now I know it was because of my _dear brother_. Eventually a border war started and I got a field command where I could really shine. I trained my men hard so we could achieve the impossible. –And we did!" Hinata saw a flash of life in his eyes she liked. It seemed the Naruto wasn't such a dour person after all….Naruto continued. "Again and again my group turned the tides when everyone said all hope was lost. I was granted a promotion to a full Captain and my men respected me and the people of Vestmar seemed to be warming up to me also."

"Six months later we had our backs to the wall and my damned dying brother made me Lord because there was no one else left and he had no heirs." Naruto shook his head. "As the bastard lay dying he told me the truth of it all. Then he had the gall to tell me he was _proud _to be my brother and gave me this damned ring." said Naruto as he held up the Ring of Vestmar. "I wanted so bad to tell him to fuck himself and shove a dagger through his throat. It took everything I had not to cut loose and then the fucker died before my eyes. I was just numb. All his lieutenants and buddies that treated me poorly suddenly started sucking up to me and swore their undying loyalty on the spot. I was so disgusted with them that I was stunned to silence. After that they acted like it was the will of the gods and I was their savior."

Naruto was on the verge of angry tears by now. "I called for parley and had a meeting with General Choza. I liked the guy and I felt maybe I could save the people of Vestmar even though most treated me unkindly. Then I got shot in the back and you know the rest…" Naruto trailed off into silence and dried his eyes. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have ranted so much. I just feel so….betrayed. I don't know how else to put it. A big part of me wants to banish Vestmar from my mind and become a hermit or something. But now gods and goddesses have taken an interest in my life for some reason and I've been set on a quest to find out who tried to kill me. The truth is I don't give a damn who it was as long as they leave me alone now. I think the three fates hate me for some reason…."

Hinata was truly shocked as the pair sat in silence. She saw that Naruto was a good person who had a really unfair life. After a while she said. "The three fates actually had big plans for you. They wove your fate so you would join with Harald Fairhair's army and lead the people of Vestmar to glory. Whoever tried to assassinate you with that arrow ruined _everything_ and the three Norns are enraged. They want the mastermind behind the arrow that struck you down dead and I assume have a new fate for you though I'm not privy to what it is. I'm afraid this quest they've set you on can't be avoided. I will do my best to help you though."

Naruto looked at the beautiful Valkyrie in front of him and saw total honesty in her Moonlight Eyes. He'd learned long ago how to tell if people were telling the truth or lies to him. It was the only reason he survived this long truthfully. "Thank you Valkyrie…" he said quietly.

"Just call me Hinata from now on." she said. "We are comrades, yes?"

Naruto nodded and without a word he laid down on the hard earth and went to sleep. It had been good to get all that off his chest but he was emotionally exhausted.

Hinata found she couldn't sleep and stayed awake for some time. In spite of herself she thought Naruto was very handsome and wanted to ease his pain. She thought about it a long time before she dozed off as well….

….

Over the next three days the pair travelled peacefully enough. The only people they ran into were a small caravan of merchants that they resupplied at. On the third day, knowing Naruto was fully recovered, Hinata decided they should spar so she could gauge his strength properly for future battles. Hinata was very impressed with Naruto's fighting abilities. No matter what situation she put him in he always seemed to pull a maneuver that took her off guard and set her back on the defensive. He was incredibly unpredictable. She found that sparring with Naruto was lots of fun. With his bottomless bag of tricks and a self taught sword style he was very formidable and a real challenge to her. It surprised her how much fun she was having.

….

A couple of days later they reached the marshy area that they'd been told about. The terrain was treacherous and they were travelling from hill to hill to avoid slipping into the marshy areas that were often like quicksand. Naruto got a bit ahead of Hinata when suddenly he heard a haunting noise and a strange veil surrounded the area he was in causing it to fall into a twilight like state. He could no longer see Hinata at all and made his way to backtrack to her when the last hill he'd been on began to make noise and move…

"_By the Gods, what __**is**__ it?!_" said Naruto as he stared at the phantasm emerging from the hill. First acres of teeth formed from the earth of the hillside itself and then dark gray snarling lips and a misshapen head formed as well as a long, narrow neck that seemed to undulate as it moved. Naruto could see no apparent eyes or ears. It seemed to just be a twenty foot set of jaws on a muscular neck with leagues of teeth. It snapped at him and made a noise that sounded like a cry of death. Its breath held the stench of rotting corpses on a battlefield.

The creature seemed to speak to him briefly in a whispering tongue he did not know before it shot forward at the speed of a viper. In spite of being stunned by the strange hypnotic voice the creature seemed to have, Naruto's body reacted on instinct and leapt clear of the massive thing before its teeth could tear him to shreds. When Naruto landed he focused his will as Hinata taught him to and whatever enchantment the creature's voice cast over him was dispelled.

Naruto narrowed his blue eyes that flashed briefly a leveled his sword at the creature. "I'll send you back to the pit that spawned you…" He sprang forward and cut the upper lip the creature and shattered several of the dagger like teeth only to find row after row of teeth behind them like a shark's and the lip healed instantly. _It didn't even bleed!_ The blonde was forced on the defensive as he dodged about doing damage when he could but the creature didn't seem to tire or even slow down. If anything it seemed to speed up. Naruto had several gashes by now.

The thing's head crashed into the ground in an attempt to consume him. Naruto leapt up on top of the creatures head and drove his sword home in the area he thought its brain should be. The creature cast another enchantment on Naruto with its voice but the blonde wasn't affected this time. It reared its head back sending Naruto flying and his sword was still lodged in the top of it. The monster tried to cast another enchantment with no results and then turned its head backwards towards Naruto who was now standing on the hill from it which it had emerged.

Naruto pulled his daggers and slashed at the creature's neck. This time the monster cried out in pain as its black blood spewed all over Naruto. It was acidic but Naruto's healing kept up with its corrosive effects. His blue eyes flashed again and his face was painted with a bloodthirsty smirk. "So that is where your weakness is? It will be your end!" yelled Naruto as he charged up the creature's neck slashing as he went. Black blood flowed liberally as the thing violently tried to shake Naruto off to stop the torment.

Naruto wanted to get to his sword but he had to have his daggers dug deep into the soft flesh of the creature's neck just to hold on. He quickly realized the beast was regenerating and his grip he was holding wouldn't last forever so placing his daggers one in front of the other he gradually 'crawled' up its neck. The monster almost got him with its snapping jaws several times but Naruto pressed his body as close as possible and kept his head down so it couldn't bite him without injuring himself. The acidic blood burned him but it was better than dying.

Naruto's eyes suddenly widened with realization. As the creature's neck undulated upwards again Naruto stood up as the beast's jaws closed in on him, the gaping maw open wide to consume him. Naruto waited until he could feel the air displaced by the jaws rushing at him before he leapt of backwards. The creatures teeth crashed shut….on its own neck. _It had decapitated itself_. Naruto landed like a cat on all fours and saw the creature moan out as its flesh and blood seemed to evaporate before him. The acidic blood on him vanished as well leaving behind his rapidly healing skin.

Once the thing was reduced to and unmoving skeleton Naruto climbed atop the skull and gingerly retrieved his sword out of the massive lump of bone it was driven into. He let out a victory cry as he held the gleaming blade above his head. It was then that the strange veil of twilight parted and the sun was shining again. He saw Hinata standing there watching with her beautiful Moonlight Eyes wide. She had a look of wonder on her face as she came towards him and asked, "Are you alright Naruto? I've never seen one of these things actually _perish_ before. Most who escape alive die from the acid burns….I thought I'd lost you."

Naruto shrugged. "I'll be alright. The acid has all evaporated and I'm already healing rapidly. I'd kill for a bath though. This thing reeks of death. What was it?" he asked as he hopped down off the massive skull he was standing on.

Hinata took a step back. "You are right. You _really_ do stink. To answer your question though, we've never really named them anything but _bog lurkers_." said Hinata. "They are the hapless souls of the people and animals that sank into the peat bogs never to escape. If enough of the souls are there then they amalgamate into those creatures. Given this area has so many bogs I guess it makes sense such a truly massive one could form. Pull some of its teeth that would be suitable for a weapon's blades. They could be very valuable later." she said as she handed him a mystic dagger to cut them loose.

"Aren't you going to help me?" asked Naruto with a pout.

"_Hell_ no! You already smell like that thing so you can do it." she said authoritatively. "You will be travelling downwind of me until we get you a proper bath." Naruto slumped and she got a soft smile on her face as she watched him pick a few choice fangs. "…Still, you did outstanding in combat against the bog lurker. I've never seen one so large let alone seen one killed….You did very well." she said as she blushed slightly. '_I've seen weaker __gods__ flee from those things. He really did look heroic….and he actually killed one!_' She mentally giggled and blushed to herself. '_He is so handsome with those blue eyes that flash in the heat of battle….__**What the hell am I thinking?**_' Hinata mentally was smacking herself as she blushed.

Oblivious to Hinata's mental conversation/battle she was having with herself, Naruto found a particularly choice fang that was just the right size for a blade for Hinata. He turned around to ask her what she thought only to see her blushing and talking to herself. Deciding he didn't want to interrupt the Valkyrie's train of thought (lest she lose her temper again) he decided to stick the fang in with the other's he'd collected. After choosing six really good ones he wrapped them in cloth so they could be carried safely. He looked over and saw Hinata was done thinking and said "Well, I picked out six along with some smaller ones for daggers. I think two of them would work really well as blades that would suit you Hinata."

She looked surprised, "Oh, you picked out some for me too?" At his nod she blushed again and said. "Thank you Naruto….you didn't have to. That's really nice of you." Mentally smacking herself again, she regained her more commanding demeanor and said. "Well, I suppose I'll trust in your choices."

We need to hide or destroy this skull." said Naruto. Can you send this skull to the bottom of the bog?"

"Why?" asked Hinata. "It's a total waste of magic to move such a massive object!" she objected.

Naruto said, "We can't let others get their hands on those teeth that rightfully are my spoils. Hiding them will give us a supply later and we won't have to worry about others having those same weapons to use against us."

Hinata's expression softened. "Sorry Naruto. Sometimes I forget you weren't educated as a lord even though you still think like one. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay Hinata." said Naruto with a smile. "Go ahead and hide the skull. We'll remember where it is." Nodding, Hinata cast a spell and the skull disappeared. Naruto then said, "You sure are amazing Hinata."

She blushed bright red and hid her face from him. "L-let's go." she stammered. "We're burning daylight."

POSTSCRIPT:

So, yeah; a _bog lurker_. It's kind of a lame name. I really couldn't find a creature that suited the idea of what I was trying to do so I just came up with that from my imagination. The inspiration for the critter's appearance came from the album cover of Blue Oyster Cult's _Cultasaurus Erectus_ album. It was kind of freaky so I ran with it. Next chapter we'll make it to the dwarf settlement and hopefully some surprises as well. Blue out. 2/10/15


	3. Chapter 3

**_Naruto: Valkyrie_**

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Norse Mythology

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I don't know why I got the urge to dig this one out of the dusty old vaults and update it but I guess it's just part of my mindset with all the turmoil in real life going on. I now present to you chapter 3 of _Naruto: Valkyrie_. I hope you enjoy!

Last Time:

_"__We need to hide or destroy this skull." said Naruto. "Can you send this skull to the bottom of the bog?"_

_"Why?" asked Hinata. "It's a total waste of magic to move such a massive object!" she objected._

_Naruto said, "We can't let others get their hands on those teeth that rightfully are my spoils. Hiding them will give us a supply later and we won't have to worry about others having those same weapons to use against us."_

_Hinata's expression softened. "Sorry Naruto. Sometimes I forget you weren't educated as a lord even though you still think like one. I didn't mean to snap at you."_

_"It's okay Hinata." said Naruto with a smile. "Go ahead and hide the skull. We'll remember where it is." Nodding, Hinata cast a spell and the skull disappeared. Naruto then said, "You sure are amazing Hinata."_

_She blushed bright red and hid her face from him. "L-let's go." she stammered. "We're burning daylight."_

Chapter 3

**Naruto and Hinata's camp**

It was very early morning and Naruto was in an icy river edge scrubbing the horrid stench of the _Bog Lurker_ off of himself and his tattered gear. Hinata had been very surprised that he decided to do this at the crack of dawn in the wilderness. 'I _figured he'd just stay downwind of me and stink to high heaven until I forced him to clean up at sword point. Instead he got up before we even ate and insisted on cleansing himself. Most warriors don't even have a sense of hygiene_.' The young Valkyrie found herself once again puzzled by Naruto's strange behavior. While she had always been one for cleanliness Naruto was kind of taking it to an extreme washing himself in these freezing temperatures. The river had ice along the shores after all. It had been about an hour that she'd listened to Naruto splashing about as he washed himself.

Hinata was sitting at their camp on the other side of a line of bushes so Naruto would have some privacy. He could always yell if there was an emergency. Suddenly Hinata sensed that a presence was nearby and sensed magics at work. Specifically, _glamour magics_. Hinata scanned about with her all seeing eyes and saw someone had cast a glamour spell to hide their presence from her and Naruto by blending in with the bushes. Fearing it was an assassin Hinata drew her saber and crept up stealthily on the spot she sensed was being covered by magics.

As the young Valkyrie crept up on her target she heard _giggling_, perverse giggling. Recognizing the voice Hinata sweat dropped and lowered her sword as she said, "I humbly request that you show yourself Lady Freyja."

Melodious laughter whispered in Freyja's voice on the wind as the Goddess started to became visible. "I'm enjoying a rather _spectacular_ show young Hinata. You should come over and join me." As Freyja became fully visible and much to Hinata's disbelief the Goddess of sex was lying on her stomach peering through the bushes giggling as she hungrily stared at Naruto who was still washing himself in the river. Hinata couldn't help but notice several elven women that were followers of Freyja flitting about. They had shrunk their sizes to those of fairies so they could easily peer through the bushes. They seemed equally captivated with gawking at Naruto as he washed. They were all tittering with laughter in tiny voices as they made lewd remarks about the wonderful display Naruto was unintentionally putting on.

Now Hinata's gut reaction was to start stomping on the perverted little elves with her boots before giving Lady Freyja a proper ass kicking but Hinata figured that even the Allfather himself couldn't save her from Lady Freyja's wrath if she did that. As a result the steamed Valkyrie was going to storm back to the fireside and let the bunch of eye-rapists have their fun. That's when she heard all the elves and Freyja gasp and stare in absolute silence. Then Hinata heard the enchanting music on the wind of a Nokk which was a male water spirit that lured women, children and occasionally men to their deaths by drowning….

….

Naruto was sitting in the freezing water and had washed the last of the grime from his hair that reached his lower back when he heard an enchanting melody being played by a man sitting on a rock further out in the river. The man smiled at him and said eagerly, "Ah, an audience. Come listen to my song while you finish cleansing yourself my new friend." As the water spirit played his violin like instrument he kept beckoning Naruto closer and closer as enchanting mists started to gather around them. When Naruto was within arm's reach the Nokk said, "I could teach you to play this kind of music my friend. Surely you could use it to charm your way into many a maiden's bed. What do you say? I'll trade you for that lovely ring."

Hinata was about to cry out to Naruto to get back when a horrendous cacophony rang out in the river and the Nokk's enchanting mists dispersed and the music stopped abruptly. The Nokk was lying there on the rock unconscious and bleeding with his violin broken into pieces over his head. Naruto had just beaten the Nokk senseless with his own musical instrument. The blonde warrior was grumbling about '_Wanting peace and quiet during his morning bath_' and '_Annoying water spirits pissing him off before he even had a chance to eat breakfast_' and that '_Stringed instruments were irritating_.'

Hinata, Freyja and her elven followers were all completely dumbfounded that Naruto was not only immune to the Nokk's enchantments but beat the holy hel out of the dangerous spirit for just _bothering him_. It was as if the fact the Nokk probably planned to kill him was purely academic. Then they saw Naruto grab the pouch off the unconscious Nokk's waist and after counting up the gold in it he took it for himself. Not knowing he had an audience Naruto walked up on shore a shook the water out of his hair like a dog before he got dressed back in his clean but battered armor. He saw Hinata sitting there waiting for him when he headed back towards camp with a flat look on her face. Looking a bit self conscious he said, "Ummm….Hello Hinata."

Hinata face palmed and said, "Tell me you did not just waylay a Nokk with his own violin and then rob him."

The blonde scratched his neck nervously and said, "Sorry Hinata. Most water spirits and I get along really well but Nokks I just can't stand. He had it coming. Besides, He wanted my ring. Truthfully I don't care much about it but it must have some kind of magical property for that Nokk to request it specifically. I wonder if I should get rid of it. What do you think?" he asked as he handed her the Vestmar Ring of Lordship.

Hinata was once again surprised at Naruto's deductive reasoning. '_I keep forgetting he's not just a warrior_.' "Keep it on you." she said handing the ring back. "I can't sense any dangerous enchantments on it but that's really not my specialty. Let's let the dwarf Dvalin look it over along with the arrow. I'm sure if there are some sort of magics contained within it he could tell us." Naruto nodded and the pair returned to their campfire to eat. There lay a beautiful set of nobleman's clothes and a superb set of armor. '_It seems Lady Freyja has been here and is making her move_.' thought Hinata with a sweat drop. It had a parchment with it that Hinata read aloud, "For a beautiful warrior who put on a beautiful show."

Naruto looked puzzled as he looked around and said, "I wonder who it's for."

Hinata's moonlight eyes got big as saucers. '_Is he really __**that**__ dense?!_' "Naruto, this is gift for you bestowed upon you by the Goddess Lady Freyja. I'm sure she must have been in the area and saw you needed fresh clothing." '_After all, she was gawking at you all morning while you were __**naked**_.' thought Hinata irritably.

"We'd better not touch it then." said Naruto in a grim tone. "It could be deadly."

Hinata raised her eyebrows. "This is a gift from a Goddess, why would you-"

Naruto cut Hinata off in a voice like iron. "Every so called **_gift_** I've been given by **_anyone_** from when I was a small child was sabotaged or poisoned in some way. I remember getting food when I was starving once in the dead of winter and the poison in it made me throw up blood for nearly a week. All the villagers had to say was it was a shame that I lived. I don't accept gifts from **_anybody_**."

"Is that why you didn't use any of that red gold Lady Freyja gave you to spend and left behind that money for Lady Tsunade even though she didn't want it?" Hinata asked sadly. Naruto nodded. "I'm so sorry Naruto. You should never have been treated that way."

"It's unimportant now." said Naruto. "All those who tormented me are dead. How do we give the gift back to the Goddess? Or should we just leave it here?"

Hinata said, "We are comrades, yes?" Naruto nodded. "Then trust me as your comrade when I say that Goddess Freyja _likes_ you. She told me your Father was one of her lovers." Seeing Naruto looked less than impressed Hinata said. "To refuse Lady Freyja's gift would be considered a terrible insult and would incur her wrath. You **_do not_** want an angry Goddess after you Naruto. You have more than enough troubles as it is. You need to pray and thank her for this gift and accept it graciously. I implore you to do so."

Seeing complete honesty in Hinata's beautiful moonlight eyes Naruto reluctantly agreed and prayed to Freyja in a traditional warrior's prayer he had learned in the army. He then quietly folded the nobleman's clothes and chainmail armor and put them in his pack. Naruto had no idea that Lady Freyja was still present and shedding tears that Naruto's childhood was so bad that he actually would refuse gifts from anyone out of suspicion and fear of being hurt. She wanted to see the handsome blonde filled with joy instead of depression. The Goddess decided to depart after that. Naruto had said the appropriate prayers and accepted her gift so there was little else to do here.

As Naruto put the gifts away Hinata was dumbfounded. "Aren't you going to wear them?" asked Hinata incredulously as she looked at his torn and battered gear he was wearing.

Naruto said, "Wearing them would attract the attention of bandits like bees to honey. That and they are a bit too good for me, I'm no nobleman."

Hinata could see his point about the bandits and all but she did point out, "Actually you _are_ a nobleman Naruto. You are the honorable _Lord_ _of Vestmar_ or have you forgotten?"

"We'll talk about it later." said Naruto as he deflected the question. Let's get some breakfast, I am starving."

….

Naruto and Hinata were able to travel peacefully the next two days and found themselves at Dvergr-Heima, the dwarf settlement where Dvalin lived. It was a rather bustling town where a lot of commerce was going on. It was there that Naruto ran into an old friend of his, Sasuke; the second son of the Royal house of Grenland. "Sasuke!" called out Naruto happily.

Sasuke turned and his expensive green traveler's cloak flapped slightly behind him as he walked over to greet Naruto. Sasuke gave a minimal grin and said, "We meet again Naruto the Trickster. I thought you joined the Army in Vestmar. What are you doing way out here in Dvergr-Heima?"

'_Naruto the Trickster?_' thought Hinata.

"I might ask you the same thing Sasuke; we are a long way from Grenland." said Naruto grinning widely.

Sasuke's face turned dark and stormy. "Let us go to a pub and talk in private. I came here to get a weapon."

Hinata cleared her throat and poked Naruto. Naruto looked a bit embarrassed and said, "Allow me to present my beautiful travelling companion, Hinata of the Moonlight Eyes." She blushed a tiny bit at the 'beautiful' comment.

Sasuke's eyes took an appreciative walk all over Hinata's body before he said, "I bid you greetings fair Hinata; I am Sasuke the Lord of Grenland. I don't know why a Lady such as yourself would be traveling with this ruffian but Naruto is a good man despite his uncouth appearance."

Hinata really didn't care for Sasuke's backhanded insult to Naruto and disliked Sasuke looking lustfully at her body like a piece of meat even more. Nevertheless she curtsied appropriately and said, "It's an honor to meet the Lord of Grenland."

Naruto was wondering why the hell Sasuke was claiming the title of Lord but saw the ring on Sasuke's finger that proved it. The three went to a pub for some privacy.

….

"….So Vestmar was wiped out and you are the son of Minato the Yellow Flash." said Sasuke. "Now I understand why there is so much talent hidden within you Naruto. You are of noble blood. You are also the last of Vestmar. At least take comfort that your people died fighting the enemy. I too am the last of my people."

Naruto gasped. "What happened to Grenland? How could Harald Fairhair have overcome you? You had a superb army and even better fortifications. Not to mention you had the advantage with the red eyes of your clan."

Sasuke growled, "We never faced Harald Fairhair." Sasuke's eyes lit up red with three tomoes. "The goddess Sif cursed my ancestor Madara with madness after he made an attempt on her virtue despite the fact she was already Thor's wife. She said the madness would run in the family for one hundred years but nothing ever came of it except for Madara himself. I was out on a hunting trip in the wilds and when I returned al my kin were slain save my precious elder brother Itachi who was dying. He said that the madness put on our ancestor by that pitiful Goddess manifested in all of them at once and all of my kin turned upon one another. It was a mass kinslaying and you are well aware that unjust kinslayers are not welcome in Valhalla…."

Naruto shed a tear; he had friends among the red eyed clan and greatly respected Itachi in particular. "Sasuke; tell me how I can help you my friend."

"I and I **_alone_** have the task of avenging my fallen kin Naruto." said Sasuke in an iron tone. His words were laced with anger and hatred. "It has nothing to do with you. Besides; you have your own quest for vengeance to fulfill. Let us plan to meet up again after our quests are done and restore Grenland and Vestmar as friends."

Naruto asked, "But what are you going to do Sasuke? You cannot possibly be attempting to avenge yourself on a Goddess."

"That's _exactly_ why I'm here." said Sasuke with a glare of rage. "I'm going to retrieve the sword Dreyrugr because it _can_ kill a God. With it I will carve Sif into pieces and avenge my family!" The tomoes in his eyes seemed to spin with madness.

Hinata said calmly, "Do not seek the black blade. It will only end you as it has all its wielders in the past. It cannot be mastered."

Sasuke glared at her. "Don't tell me what to do wench! I will master that blade and bring the Gods to their very knees for what they have wrought upon my clan!"

"Calm down Sasuke." said Naruto quietly. "I've heard of this Dreyrugr but why would you think it was here?"

Sasuke took a long drink of ale and calmed himself. After a few minutes he said, "Dreyrugr was rumored to have been forged in this very village. That should give me leads on where it is now." Sasuke slapped enough gold on the table to pay for all three of their meals. "When we meet again I will show it to you and tell you of the glories of God slaying!" With that Sasuke put on his green traveler's cloak and left in a hurry.

Naruto made to get up to talk to Sasuke further but Hinata said, "Let him go Naruto. He is consumed with the madness put upon his clan by Lady Sif and is on a doomed quest. There is nothing you can do for him. If he manages to find the black blade it will surely lead him to his death and many others. Of this there is no question. It seems the Fates have decided to end the red eyed clan for good."

Naruto said, "But if I help him-"

"Then you will die by his hands or have to kill him with your own." said Hinata in a detached voice. "Please let your friend go. He has chosen his path." She squeezed Naruto's hand in her own. "I do not want you to die Naruto." Hinata said sadly.

Naruto slumped back in his chair. "What about this Dreyrugr then? I know its name means _bloodstained_ but not much else."

Hinata sighed. "Dreyrugr was said to have been created when the Gods were young and has its own mind. The black blade was supposed to be so powerful that it could indeed slay a God. The sword craves chaos and slaughter. The phrase it uses is '_My master is my slave_.' It wants to kill and kill to feed its hunger till the end of time and glories in it. It is so corrupted that even Lady Hel herself would not touch it and she is a Goddess of death. I was told that at first it acts submissive and thankful to have a new wielder and that it grants that person incredible power. Eventually though; the wielder becomes addicted to that power and is completely enslaved to the black blade's power and will. The Dreyrugr has been in the hands of many a tyrant and the only way that a soul is released from the black blade's imprisonment is to be cut down themselves. I hope your friend never finds it."

"What will happen if Sasuke does find it?" asked Naruto with worry in his voice.

"Then your friend will rise for a time as an invincible champion before he falls to the blade's power and is reduced to a bloodthirsty, red-eyed screaming ghoul that plagues all life." said Hinata in a hollow tone.

They sat together for a long time in silence and Naruto said quietly. "I hope he never finds Dreyrugr either."

Hinata smiled softly and said, "You have enough of your own problems Naruto. You need not worry about Sasuke. If by some miracle he comes to his senses perhaps you will meet as friends again in the future."

….

After getting directions the pair soon made their way the forge of Dvalin where many seemed to be gathered to buy the dwarf's many wares. Naruto admired the astounding quality of the items for sale and then he nearly fainted at the prices. Hinata giggled at his horrified expression. "Dvalin was the one who spun Lady Sif's golden hair and crafted Allfather Odin's spear Gungnir. Make no mistake, his work is worthy of the Gods and he should be treated with the greatest of respect."

Within the forge Dvalin was speaking with Sasuke who had flaunted his noble title to get ahead of the commoners. They were sitting across a table from one another. The blacksmith said, "Aye, the Dreyrugr was said to have been created here long before the memories of men and dwarves. But it is a fool's errand to seek it Lord of Grenland."

"Are you saying it doesn't exist dwarf?!" asked Sasuke angrily as he stood up to tower over the dwarf. "For I know it does! Tell me where it can be found!"

Dvalin raised an eyebrow at this young man who was threatening him. "I never said it didn't exist _boy_. I said it was foolish to seek it." The dwarf drummed his fingers. "If you must know the last place I heard it was seen was in a demolished castle deep in the Sautso Canyon in the far north. It was said a horrid tyrant ruled the whole region from there and when he died the Dreyrugr was left in his cold dead hands where it could no longer harm anybody. Unless some damned fool retrieved it it's probably still in that area."

Sasuke dropped a few coins on the table for Dvalin's information and said, "I will find that blade and slay all in my way dwarf." Then Sasuke stormed out in a rush.

….

It was hours later that Naruto and Hinata were allowed in to see the master blacksmith. Dvalin was shocked and terrified to see a Valkyrie there but then dumbfounded and puzzled at the fact that a warrior in shredded armor was in fact the Lord of Vestmar that Lady Freyja's messenger had told him about. Dvalin honestly wondered if Naruto was the real deal until he looked into Naruto's eyes. There was a power in them that Dvalin could not deny. It chilled him. This was the son of the Yellow Flash. Dvalin said, "Goddess Freyja told me of your coming. I am honored to meet the Lord of Vastmar. I must ask though, why did you wait in line with the common folk? One flash of that ring and you surely would have been moved to the front of the line."

Dvalin wanted to ask about the blonde's demolished armor and disheveled appearance but thought perhaps the Lord was dressed that way because he wanted to keep his identity hidden. Still, Lady Freyja's messenger had said the young Lord would be dressed in navy blue nobleman's clothing and gold trimmed armor gifted to him by the Goddess herself. He was about to ask when he was shocked by Naruto removing his ring of Lordship and tossing it on the table with disdain. "I'm no better than anyone else because of that damned ring. I never wanted it and I think it may be cursed. How much would it cost for me to get you to examine it and another item? Oh, and just call me Naruto."

Dvalin raised his eyebrows. '_A humble Lord?! What is this? I've never seen the like_.' "Lord Naruto; you should use your proper title. I was told to expect you to arrive in a dark blue and gold raiment gifted to you by Goddess Freyja herself. You would have been brought directly to me. I actually told my men to bring you in as soon as they saw you."

"Those clothes are for a nobleman, not me." said Naruto. "If it wasn't for a Nokk trying to take that ring from me at a river I would have thought it to be as worthless as much as my title. Please tell me your fee, I do not wish to waste your time. You are obviously a very busy blacksmith. I am awed at the work of yours I have seen."

Dvalin looked over the ring and saw runes carved inside. There were other enchantments as well. He sensed nothing sinister though. "This ring is not cursed though it is enchanted. Since it would take awhile and I doubt you want it out of your sight that's all I can really say."

Naruto shrugged and said, "Then keep it overnight or a couple of days if you need to, I'm not worried about it."

The blacksmith's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Was this not your Father's ring? Does it not mark you as the Lord of the people of Vestmar?"

Naruto's eyes turned hard as steel and flashed which made Dvalin shiver. "I never knew who my Father was until two weeks ago. That knowledge was denied to me since I was a bastard. As for the people of Vestmar, they are all dead. I am the Lord of no one and the Land of Vestmar is in the hands of Harold Fairhair I suppose….If I wasn't honor bound I'd destroy that ring myself."

Hinata was shocked. She knew Naruto resented his brother for what the man did but to disavow his Father and his people was unbelievable! "Lord Naruto, do not speak that way. It is disrespectful of the dead and the land you grew up in." she had a pleading rather than scolding tone in her voice that took Naruto off guard.

"I'm sorry Hinata." said Naruto lowering his head. "Still, I wish for you to keep it and check it over if you would Blacksmith Dvalin -for the appropriate fee of course."

Dvalin looked very perplexed and said, "Are you _absolutely sure_ that you want me to keep hold of your family ring?"

Naruto nodded. "It is fine; you have an honest reputation."

The dwarf still looked uncomfortable with the idea but said, "Very well, as you wish Lord Naruto."

"Don't forget the arrow Lord Naruto." said Hinata.

Naruto said "Oh yeah, the Fates are concerned about this." He pulled the two halves of the arrow that struck him down out of his pack. "Can you look at this too? I'm trying to figure out who tried to kill me with it."

Dvalin cringed when the arrow was set on the table before him. The pure malice in its creation was unmistakable. "This thing is evil." said the dwarf. "Only a high level witch or warlock could have created this. It will take some time to unravel it."

"That's fine." said Naruto. "I wasn't expecting that to be easy since Lord Jiraiya said it was beyond him."

"Lord Jiraiya couldn't figure it out? That's almost unheard of." said Dvalin in surprise.

After talking some more about the situation; Hinata and Naruto bid the blacksmith goodnight and left Dvalin to his own thoughts. The unsettled blacksmith was further put off balance when a falcon flew in a few moments later and transformed into the glorious Lady Freyja herself. Dvalin got a nosebleed looking at her and remember the night of lust he shared with her so long ago….

"Good evening Dvalin." said Freyja. "It has been a long time."

"Yes it has Lady Freyja." said the dwarf as he gawked at her body.

Freyja said, "I have plans for Lord Naruto. I want you to create a weapon for him. I will pay you all the red gold you need for this task."

The disappointed blacksmith saw he wasn't going to get any action out of this but saw a massive bag of gold set on his table by Freyja. "I trust you can handle it Dvalin?"

"I could create several fine weapons for this amount." said Dvalin as he looked in the bag.

"I don't want _fine_ weapons for Naruto. I want _legendary_ ones." said the Goddess.

Dvalin's eyes goggled a bit. "Legendary? As in fit for the Gods?"

Freyja leaned over giving the dwarf a generous view of her amazing cleavage. "Yes my sweet dwarf. Create whatever he needs. And create something for the Vakyrie Hinata too, she has garnered my favor."

Looking at the glorious bosom in front of him Dvalin said, "Anything you desire my sweet Goddess."

She giggled and stood up. "Good, "I'll trust you to take care of them." Then she turned to leave.

Dvalin shook himself out of his lust filled stupor and said, "Wait Lady Freyja! What kind of weapons do they favor?"

Freyja shrugged and said with a sexy smile, "I haven't the faintest idea. You'll have to ask them." She then turned back into a falcon and flew away like a shot.

The blacksmith wanted to bang his head on the table. "The things I do for lust…." he bemoaned to himself.

….

Meanwhile Naruto and Hinata were having a….disagreement. "What do you mean camp out in the fields?!" asked Hinata with her eyebrow twitching madly. "There are plenty of nice inns here in Dvergr-Heima where we could enjoy hot meals and more importantly a hot bath. We've been traveling for over a week and I will not bathe in another cold spring!" she said angrily.

"Inns cost money. Roughing it doesn't." said Naruto in a flat tone.

"You have plenty of gold from beating up that Nokk and mugging him!" the Valkyrie hissed as she poked Naruto in the chest with her index finger repeatedly. "What happened to you _paying_ for everything honestly?

"Stop poking me!" growled Naruto. "If an enemy attacks me his life and his gold are forfeit, no questions asked!"

Hinata continued to poke Naruto. "And that Nokk had a lot of gold did he not?"

"Of course he did! He's a Nokk!" said Naruto getting irate.

Hinata stood back and smiled victoriously. She said, "Then it won't put a big dent in your savings to pay for a room at an inn now would it?"

Naruto face faulted. Getting back off the ground he said "….Fine, we'll stay at a damn inn. Happy?"

"Yes!" said Hinata as she grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him towards a nice inn. Hinata was smiling happily and Naruto decided he would never understand womankind….

….

That evening Naruto and Hinata had a large meal at the inn and Naruto even made an attempt to mind his eating habits as Hinata had tried to teach him. He didn't do all that well but Hinata had to give him points for effort.

….

Naruto took a bath and promptly crashed in his bed. He wasn't used to sleeping on anything soft so he was tossing and turning a lot trying to decide if the floor wouldn't be preferable.

Hinata was enjoying the luxury of a good hot bath and she felt wonderful. She finally decided after a good soak that it was time to get out and dry herself.

Naruto was fidgeting when he saw Hinata enter the room and go over to her bed. Her ethereal body seemed to glow in the moonlight as it reflected off of her ivory skin and indigo hair…._'Holy Hel she's naked!_" screamed Naruto mentally with wide eyes. '_M-maybe she always sleeps in the nude_…."

Hinata laid down on her side on top of the blankets and stretched her perfectly toned body erotically. Then she propped her head up and gave Naruto a sexy smile. She said a sultry tone, "Mmmh….Lord Naruto, it's so cold lying over here all alone. Do you mind if I come over and join you so you can keep me warm with your body?" Naruto was sweating as he stared at her voluptuous figure as she glided from her bed to his. He still had the blanket pulled tightly over him as he gawked at her radiant form. She placed her delicate hands on his chest through the blanket and smled. "Let me please you tonight my Lord. During our short time together I've fallen in love with you…." she said with her voice full of emotion.

Naruto was hard as a rock as his eyes met her beautiful moonlight eyes. Naruto's eyes widened as she smiled invitingly at him….and he violently threw her off of him. Hinata crashed into the opposite wall and hit her head. She cried out in a different voice, "Why….why did you do that my Lord? I only wanted to please you."

Naruto was standing on the bed with is twin daggers in hand as Hinata came rushing out of the bathroom in her long nightshirt with her saber. Naruto said, "Who are you imposter?"

Hinata grabbed the false Hinata by the throat and pinned her to the floor. The Valkyrie's saber seemed to be aflame with power as she hissed, "Show me your true form doppelganger before I slay you!"

The false Hinata suddenly change into a beautiful elven woman. "I….I'm one of Lady Freyja's attendants! Please don't kill me I beg of you!"

Hinata asked "Who are you and why are you here elf?"

"I'm Elska." said the frighten elf woman. "I saw Lord Naruto bathing in the river when he defeated that Nokk and I heard how sad he was. I became enamored with him and wanted to make him happy. I meant no harm."

'_This is probably Lady Freyja's doing_.' thought Hinata irritably. "Why did you take my form then seductress?" she growled.

Elska shivered at Hinata's anger. "You are the only woman that he trusts." Elska started tearing up and said, "I'm sorry! I really only wanted to please Lord Naruto."

Hinata withdrew her blade and released Elska. The elven woman quickly retreated back against the wall to make some space between her and Hinata. She looked over and saw Naruto's blue eyes flash with anger. He asked Hinata, "Are you going to kill her?"

The Valkyrie lowered her blade, "She is one of the elves I saw with Lady Freyja. It would not do to kill a Goddess' attendant."

Naruto looked at Elska and said "Be gone deceiver." Elska shed some tears before she became ethereal and vanished. Naruto sighed and sat down on his bed. "Gods, can't my life ever be normal?"

Hinata turned around and looked at Naruto. "She was perfectly in my image. How could you tell she was an imposter Naruto? Was it something she said?"

Naruto looked deeply into Hinata's moonlight eyes and said with a blush, "She wasn't as beautiful as you Hinata. No one has moonlight eyes like you do." '_I really like you Hinata_….'

Hinata blushed hotly and said, "I-I had no idea." '_I really like you too Naruto_….' "Well, I'm going to bed Naruto. Don't expect me to turn up naked in your bed." She was still blushing from head to toe when she laid down in her bed and faced away from Naruto. Then she said very quietly, "Good night my Lord."

Naruto settled back into his bed now that the adrenalin rush had worn off. He heard Hinata as he looked at her facing away with her indigo hair shining in the moonlight. He smiled softly and said. "Goodnight my Valkyrie."

_No more words needed to be said_….

POSTSCRIPT:

Well, as I said this kind of came out of the blue but it was a nice change of pace for me. I honestly have no idea if there will be a response to this (or if anyone even remembers I wrote it to begin with) but I guess we'll see. See you next time (whenever that is). Blue out. 1/11/16


	4. Chapter 4

**_Naruto: Valkyrie_**

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Norse Mythology

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Well, I was planning to work on a chapter of Magik but ended up doing this instead. I want to thank **Hakuryuken** for helping to inspire parts of this chapter. Again it was totally unplanned but I was on a roll so here is chapter 4. Enjoy!

Last Time:

_Naruto looked at Elska and said "Be gone deceiver." Elska shed some tears before she became ethereal and vanished. Naruto sighed and sat down on his bed. "Gods, can't my life ever be normal?"_

_Hinata turned around and looked at Naruto. "She was perfectly in my image. How could you tell she was an imposter Naruto? Was it something she said?"_

_Naruto looked deeply into Hinata's moonlight eyes and said with a blush, "She wasn't as beautiful as you Hinata. No one has moonlight eyes like you do." '__I really like you Hinata….__' _

_Hinata blushed hotly and said, "I-I had no idea." '__I really like you too Naruto….__' "Well, I'm going to bed Naruto. Don't expect me to turn up naked in your bed." She was still blushing from head to toe when she laid down in her bed and faced away from Naruto. Then she said very quietly, "Good night my Lord." _

_Naruto settled back into his bed now that the adrenalin rush had worn off. He heard Hinata as he looked at her facing away with her indigo hair shining in the moonlight. He smiled softly and said. "Goodnight my Valkyrie." _

_No more words needed to be said…._

Chapter 4

**Dvergr-Heima Inn**

Naruto woke up after a rather restless night's sleep because of the softness of the bed. He opened his eyes and saw Hinata sitting on her bed still in her nightshirt brushing her long indigo locks to perfection. It looked amazingly soft and silky to him and he wondered why he hadn't ever noticed it before. '_She is so beautiful_….' he thought to himself.

Noticing Naruto was staring Hinata blushed slightly and said, "Is there something I can help you with this morning Naruto?"

Naruto looked embarrassed that he was caught and said, "Sorry, I just woke up and noticed you were brushing your hair."

Hinata asked, "Is that so novel? I brush my hair often to keep it free of any tangles so it stays nice and straight. Don't you brush yours regularly?" Seeing Naruto's totally dumbfounded look she said, "When was the last time you had your hair brushed?"

"Ummm….never." answered the Lord of Vestmar in a frightened voice.

….

A half hour later Hinata was sitting behind Naruto on his bed with him in a headlock as she brutally battled his untamable spiky blonde locks. "Y-you're killing me Hinata!" choked out Naruto as he struggled to get free from her unbreakable iron grip.

"Stop squirming!" she commanded. "I _will_ make your hair look nice and tangle free if I have to resort to violence!"

""You already _have_ resorted to violence!" he whined as she pulled his head back against her bosom so she could mercilessly assault his tangled bangs.

_It was a touching and intimate morning that the young couple shared as Hinata gently brushed Naruto's hair….or maybe not….there were wrestling matches and gladiatorial fights that were far less savage actually…._

Due to his rapid healing; after breakfast Naruto's scalp had fully recovered from Hinata's brutalizing it and she was appraising her work. "It's still spiky on top and it front but now that it's pulled back into a low tail it looks quite pleasing to the eye." She nodded in approval to herself. "Now that all the knots and tangles are worked out you need to brush it often. I can't believe you always cut your hair with your daggers when it got too long. I daresay you could pass off for a handsome young nobleman if you'd just wear those nice clothes that Lady Freyja gave to you. I'm quite pleased with your makeover."

Naruto wanted to retort that he'd been through _torture sessions_ that were kinder and gentler than Hinata's idea of a _makeover_ but he feared her brush _far_ more than her saber so he stayed quiet while thinking mutinous thoughts….He also was considering fleeing Norway….

**Dvalin's Forge**

The master blacksmith sat a safe box in front of him on the table. "I confess I spent all morning on this ring. It is enchanted with runes of physical protection and it will change size to fit its wearer. Whoever crafted it seemed to have imbued it with an affinity for water as well. I believe given practice you could learn to control the water element with this ring. You would need to consult a magician to learn such things of course. That also means that it provides a degree of protection against water."

"Anything else like a curse or something?" asked Naruto genuinely curious now.

Dvalin shook his head. "It does have an unusual enchantment on it that can be active or passive. It was active when you brought it but I made it passive. Actually it's the most unique thing about the ring. It has an enchantment to prevent having children. I'm guessing Lord Minato had that added after one too many mishaps such as yourself."

Naruto cringed. "It would also explain why my damned half brother never had any heirs. Everyone assumed his many girlfriends were barren -or he was sterile but no one would risk saying that."

"Most likely." agreed the dwarf. "Anyway, I'll show you how to make it active or passive for future use." said Dvalin as he opened the safe box with a runic key. "I polished it up a bit." admitted the blacksmith. When Dvalin opened the box the ring appeared to be gold inlaid with silver with the crest of Vestmar proudly engraved upon it. Both Hinata and Naruto were a bit dazzled considering its former tarnished appearance and the dwarf was pleased with the astonishment in their eyes. Chuckling a bit at the young people's reaction Dvalin said, "The enchantment for preventing children is quite simple." He rotated the raised Vestmar Crest 360 degrees to the right and said, "Now it is active." Turning the crest a full circle back to the left he said, "Now it is passive. Now you try it Lord Naruto."

The blacksmith held out the ring for Naruto to take and in the blink of an eye it vanished. There was a bustling out in the front of the shop seconds later and one of the attendants yelled, "You there running; _stop!_" There was a ruckus with several people yelling and another voice yelled "_He's outside, catch him!_"

After a few minutes of squabbling their way through the crowd Naruto and Hinata made it outside and looked around in the crowd of people out doing their daily things. Hinata looked desperate and said with an angry glare, "I thought your forge was **_secure_** dwarf!"

The blacksmith cringed under the angry look of a Valkyrie. "Please don't take my soul Lady Hinata!" whimpered the frightened Dvalin.

Hinata turned even more menacing and growled, "Why I ought to-"

Naruto saw a goateed man casually flipping a _certain _ring and had a gleam in his eye. The man gave Naruto a jaunty wave and then vanished into the crowds. Naruto said to Hinata, "Stay here Hinata. I know _exactly_ where the ring is." Grinning, Naruto thought, '_Challenge accepted._'

_Flashback…._

_A six year old Naruto swept through the crowds in Vestmar and saw a black haired, goateed man in tan clothes with a very __**obvious**__ bag of gold strapped to his hip. It would be enough for the blonde to eat for days! After stalking the goateed man for a while Naruto nonchalantly passed the man and took his bag. The goateed man didn't seem to notice and had a big smile on his face so Naruto went on his merry way thinking he could eat this week. Naruto looked down at his prize as he passed a man even shorter than him that also had a black goatee. That's when Naruto realized his bag of money was gone!_

_Cursing to himself he saw a very tall man with the __**same goatee**__ and the __**same**__ bag of money! Naruto narrowed his blue eyes and they flashed with power before he decided to steal the bag back. After four hours of cat and mouse with the size changing man; Naruto finally had the gold in his hands once again. He quickly dumped the gold into a different pouch and filled the man's pouch with dirt to make it appear full. Naruto caught a glimpse of the goateed man as he swept by Naruto and stole the bag of dirt. When the man realized he'd been duped he burst into laughter and wagged his finger at the now hiding Naruto while smiling. Then the odd man left town with a jaunty tune on his lips._

_…__._

_From then on every spring and fall harvest the man would come to Vestmar and would rob Naruto until Naruto stole whatever was taken back __**with interest**__. As Naruto grew older he looked forward to the challenge of facing the 'Master Thief' as Naruto called him. Every year it grew more and more difficult as Naruto's speed and skill level grew. Even after Naruto went honest and joined the army at fourteen the man came to town to play their little game. Naruto got so good at sleight of hand that he could use the slightest distraction to steal someone's belongings or even plant something on somebody to frame them. Naruto's mastery was to the point he could steal jewelry right off one noble's hands and conveniently place them on another's. Many a brawl broke out among others when 'Naruto the Trickster' was around…. _

_Flashback end…._

Naruto was glad to see the 'Master Thief' hadn't died in Vestmar. For the next several hours Naruto and his goateed opponent pulled out all the stops by switching rings on various people's fingers, playing cat and mouse and generally having a royally good time running through the alleys, under bridges and even across the rooftops occasionally. Hinata chased Naruto around frantically trying to keep up and warn him about the situation and that the man Naruto was chasing after was **_more _**than dangerous. The goateed man shot by Hinata in a flash before he wagged his finger at Naruto playfully and then vanished into thin air. Naruto trotted up to Hinata with a smile on his face.

The Valkyrie was ready to tear her hair out and looked completely out of sorts. Hinata exploded into a loud whisper. "_Do you __**realize**__ what you've been doing Naruto?! The __**man**__ you have been causing mischief with all damn morning __**isn't**__ a man! That was the __**God **__**Loki**__, the Wizard of lies and the Master of mischief and deception! He only was hiding in human form and now he has your ring! What the Hel are we going to do now you imbecile?!_"

Naruto said, "No; he doesn't have it." said Naruto calmly as he pointed at Hinata. "Take a look around your neck."

Hinata looked down and was shocked to see she was wearing an absolutely beautiful necklace with Naruto's ring hung around it. Naruto laughed. The next moment the necklace vanished and she nearly shrieked.

Naruto said, "Mmmm….nice necklace he gave you." as he examined it and slid the Vestmar ring off and into his palm. He handed the necklace back to Hinata. "It seems you've received a gift from a God. I always wondered why the 'Master Thief' was so good at what he does."

Hinata gave Naruto a harried look. "You mean to tell me you've met him _before?_"

"Me and the 'Master Thief' have been playing games with each other from when I was a little kid begging in the streets." said Naruto. "If he hadn't taught me how to steal and be totally unpredictable then I would have died a long time ago of starvation or on the battlefield. You worry too much Hinata; it was all harmless fun."

Hinata was about to hyperventilate. She whispered harshly, "_You've been playing games with….__**Loki **__**the Trickster**__ since you were a small child? Why are you not __**totally**__ corrupted?!_"

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe he just wanted to help me survive. Maybe he felt sorry for me. I think he just likes having fun." Naruto stretched and yawned. "Let's go back to Dvalin and tell him I've retrieved the ring."

The beautiful Valkyrie wanted to scream. She took a calming breath and said. "What _exactly_ do you plan to tell Dvalin?"

"I'm going to tell him a 'Master Thief' stole the ring and I retrieved it. He doesn't need to know Loki was involved." said Naruto calmly.

"And what if Loki put a terrible curse upon it?" asked Hinata.

Naruto just smiled and said, "Is there no honor among thieves? Come on, let's go back and see Dvalin."

The blonde was about to slide his ring back on when Hinata pried it from his hands and said, "**_NO_**; you are **_not_** allowed to wear it until Dvalin makes _absolutely sure_ it wasn't cursed! The same goes for this necklace! **_End of discussion!_**"

Naruto held his hands up in surrender as Hinata grabbed his wrist and marched him back to Dvalin's forge.

….

Hinata told Dvalin the entire sordid tale. "….So that's the story; by some twist of fate you've garnered the favor of the Lord of Lies." said Dvalin. "That's a rather dubious thing Lord of Vestmar. But then again you've gained the favor of Lady Freyja as well. The Fates must have some mighty plans for you. The ring is fine." he said as he (gladly) handed it back to Naruto. Dvalin looked perplexed at the necklace. "This is an exquisite piece of work. It looks like something my good friend Alfrigg would make. You should ask him if you get the chance. He lives a few towns south of here. It has several enchantments of protection on it; both physical a magical. I don't know why Loki would gift you with such a beautiful and valuable thing Lady Hinata but it could save your life. Treasure it well."

**Asgard, Loki's Hall**

Loki entered his Hall where his beautiful wife Sigyn was waiting to welcome him. She kissed the trickster sweetly and said, "Have you been playing with Kushina's son again my love?"

The Lord of Lies looked a bit dumbfounded. "How did you know?"

Sigyn laughed. "You forgot to take off your goatee you always wear when you play with him." Loki face palmed much to his wife's amusement and his goatee vanished. "I heard there were issues with him from the Fates." she said more seriously.

Loki nodded. "Rumor has it the Three Norns meant for him to become a great hero and Lord of Vestmar but someone ruined their complex weave for him." Sigyn looked at him and Loki said, "It was not I. You know I've always had a fondness for the boy. I went down to check on him and he is in top form. It seems all my training I've given him by 'playing' with him has paid off handsomely. He also has a Valkyrie of note with him so I gifted her with a trinket of protection."

"What Valkyrie is that?" asked the Goddess curiously.

"She is known as Hinata of the Moonlight Eyes and is one of Odin's favorites because she can see things that even we Gods can't." said Loki. "If she is busy helping Kushina's son then we do not have to worry about her watching us at Odin's behest."

"I know of her." said Sigyn. "She is talented and beautiful. Freyja seems to favor her."

"Freyja favors Kushina's son Naruto as well for her own reasons." grumbled Loki.

Sigyn chuckled, "Both you and Freyja favoring the same persons. That is unheard of. I will be interested in hearing of Naruto and Hinata's tales as the three Fates weave it for them."

"It will be interesting to be sure." agreed Loki.

**The base of Yggdrasil **

The Norns Skuld, Urd, and Verdandi were watching as Loki left the scene in Dvergr-Heima obviously amused with his young friend. Urd said, "Well, we have been watching young Naruto and Hinata for some time and they have inexplicably gained the favor of both Loki and Freyja due to our weave being torn. Even as we spin the threads anew things keep happening that are outside out the original fate we had for him and thus her."

"It is exasperating seeing our carefully woven threads torn sisters." growled Skuld. "To see Lady Freyja and Lord Loki supporting the same cause is unprecedented! They usually oppose one another just out of principal."

Verdandi sighed. "They are involved for separate reasons and have entirely different motives for helping those two children. There is no reason to even consider Lord Loki and Lady Freyja as some sort of united front. Still, we must weave a new fate for Lord Naruto of Vestmar quickly before his fate starts radically affecting others. One of the few base threads that stayed intact was his ability to cause changes in others directly or indirectly. That's why we curtailed that ability with his original fate of being one of Harald Fairhair's generals. Now he is more or less running wild."

"He is far too important to cut his thread early." said Urd as she glared at Skuld.

Skuld put down her scissors and asked, "Why are you both looking at me?"

Verdandi shook her head and said, "It is because you are too predictable sister."

Skuld just pouted.

**Dvergr-Heima, Dvalin's Forge**

"….And so Lady Freyja asked that I craft both of you new weapons for your safety. She has already paid for them and they are gifts from her." explained Dvalin. Naruto face palmed as Dvalin continued. "While I unravel the mysteries of that accursed arrow I will work on your weapons. It will take a few weeks but trust me when I say they will be some of my finest works. But I need to know what you weapon preferences are and I'll need to gather materials. It isn't like orichalcum** grows on trees you know."

"Orichalcum?!" asked Hinata with wide eyes. "That metal is only suited for weapons that aren't meant for mortals! You can't possibly be serious!"

"Lady Freyja told me you were to have _legendary weapons_ so **_legendary weapons_** you shall have!" stated Dvalin authoritatively.

"Gee, do I get any say in this?" asked Naruto. "I can get by with what I have."

"**No, you don't**." said Dvalin and Hinata in unison. Naruto face planted on the table.

Naruto suddenly got a mischievous gleam in his eye and got into his large pack. He unwrapped an item and set it on the table. It was one of the fangs Naruto acquired from the bog lurker's skull. "Could you work with this master blacksmith?"

Dvalin picked up the razor sharp fang and looked at it in wonder. It was just the right size and shape to make a saber for Hinata. "What sort of material is this?" asked the dwarf in amazement. "I've never seen the like. He held it up in the light and saw it was semi transparent with a milky white color. "I know it's a fang but what creature was it removed from?" Dvalin saw it had been carefully pried out of a jaw and wasn't broken in any way. "It's the size of the lindworm's fang but it obviously isn't."

Hinata smiled and said, "It's the fang of a massive bog lurker that Lord Naruto slew. What you hold in your hands is the hardest of crystallized souls from the dead bog lurker's remains."

The blacksmith looked in awe at Naruto. "You _killed_ a bog lurker?! Both man and god alike run from those terrible creatures. Did you have an army with you? It must have cost a hundred lives to slay the beast because I can tell by the fang alone it must have been truly _massive_."

Naruto shook his head, "No, it was just me. It was either me or it and I didn't feel like dying that day."

Hinata said. "Lord Naruto fought it and slew the creature alone. I've never seen one so colossal before. It was an amazing spectacle to see."

Dvalin was gaping like a fish and said, "_How_ did you kill it? They heal faster than they can be cut and it is said the bleed acid."

"After fighting it for a while I got on the creature's neck and tricked it into biting its own neck in half as it tried to consume me." explained the blonde warrior. "Once it decapitated itself the thing died in an instant and its flesh and acidic blood evaporated on the wind. I pulled the six choicest fangs from the skull before we got rid of it. I wasn't sure what they were worth or if they could be crafted but it seemed like a good idea at the time. Do you think you can make a saber for Hinata out of that fang?"

The dwarven blacksmith smiled and said, "A mighty weapon could be forged from this but even I have no idea what its powers would be. It would all depend on the nature of the crystallized souls contained in it. Lady Hinata, if I might borrow your saber for a moment to see its weight and balance I will forge a wondrous work out of this fang."

Hinata handed her saber over and Dvalin carefully measured it and checked it over. He handed the saber back to Hinata and said. "Yes, I'm going to enjoy making this piece. It seems fitting that one of the Choosers of the Slain would wield a saber made of crystallized souls." A fire of excitement blazed in the dwarf's eyes. "I will set to work immediately on your new saber Lady Hinata. I cannot wait to work the fang of a bog lurker into something truly amazing!"

Naruto and Hinata left shortly thereafter and Naruto said with a chuckle, "Well, Dvalin seemed quite excited. He was so excited that he seems to have forgotten about the cursed arrow."

The Valkyrie smiled. "The creative mind of an artisan sometimes gets them carried away. He seemed genuinely happy to have that fang in his hands. Why did you have him make me a weapon first though? I already have a splendid blade."

"You also already have a mastery over the power of souls as one of Lord Odin's Battle Maidens so you should be well suited to such a blade." explained Naruto. "If I were to have such a blade I might not be able to handle it since I'm a mere mortal."

'_You're not a __**mere**__ anything Naruto. You are far greater than you realize_.' thought Hinata as she admired Naruto a bit. '_He __**is**__ very handsome_….' Shaking herself out of her thoughts she said, "You were thinking about that as far back as when you pulled those teeth out of that skull weren't you?"

Naruto nodded. "Believe it or not there _is_ a method to my madness."

Hinata gave him a rather brilliant smile that lit up his day. She said, "Come Naruto, let's go grab a meal. After such an eventful morning I am famished." The young couple went to a pub to eat their fill and Hinata did her best to help Naruto with his eating manners once again. She found it really didn't bother her now. It was annoying at first but now she actually enjoyed helping the young Lord of Vestmar….

….

**The Town of Nordrbalkr **

**_The Fall of the Alta Kingdom_**

_…__.My name is Orochimaru; I was the court magician for the Alta Kingdom under King Rasa the Wise and I am the only survivor of that fallen kingdom's court. I write this now because in my old age my memories are starting to fail me and I believe my time is running short. The sad tale is as follows:_

_Long ago King Rasa the Wise and his family ruled over the Alta Kingdom with a fair and generous hand. King Rasa's wife was the beautiful Queen Kurara and they were blessed with three fine children, the enchanting Princess Temari, the scholarly Prince Kankuro who was fascinated with mechanics of all sorts and the youngest Prince Gaara the Just. I watched as the children grew and saw that of the three siblings that Gaara was the most suited the rule after King Rasa. Kankuro had no interest in ruling and Temari, despite the fact she was a worthy heir had already been promised in marriage to another kingdom._

_The castle that the Royal family lived in was deeply recessed in the Sautso Canyon formed by the Altaelva River in the far north. Most castles are built on high ground for protection but King Rasa's ancestors built their keep under a massive cliff overhang which protected the castle from above. The only way to reach the castle was to climb down on the opposite side of the canyon, ford the Altaelva River and then scale the steep cliffs that led up to the castle which made it nigh impregnable. It was a truly marvelous piece of work and the architecture was breathtaking._

_As there were always skirmishes along the border King Rasa was often out doing battle and later Prince Gaara joined him in protecting the Kingdom when he came of age. It was in one of these battles that a man, no; a __**demon**__ arrived from the south. He fought as a berserker and went through leagues of our brave soldiers before he was slain in bloody battle by Prince Gaara the Just. It was said that the demon appeared in rich garb as a king would but he himself appeared almost as a Lich. He looked more dead than alive when he finally fell to our brave Prince._

_Prince Gaara then noticed the demon wielded a blade of the darkest ebony. Being curious Prince Gaara picked up the blade and was shocked when it spoke to him. "Were I a man I would cry tears of joy to have been freed from my twisted, evil master who only lived to slay others. You have slain him with your might and I am humbled to become the sword that serves you. I heard from the men in the battle that you are called Prince Gaara the Just. Please take me and I will serve you well as your loyal blade from now on."_

_"__What is your name sword?" asked Prince Gaara amazed. "Surely a talking sword must be of some renown."_

_"__I have had many names through the ages but my true name I cannot tell. Call me whatever you wish Prince Gaara for I will use the name you give me with pride." said the sword humbly._

_Gaara scratched his head and said, "Well, I've never been good at naming things. Since you are ebony colored I shall call you Ebony. Is that okay?"_

_"__It is a wonderful name!" praised the enchanted blade. "From now on I am Ebony!"_

_Over the next three years Ebony served Prince Gaara well and he gained victory after victory in battle. I had been asked to examine the strange sword since I was court magician and found its enchantments were beyond my reckoning. I, Orochimaru was completely baffled. I failed King Rasa. I failed Prince Gaara. But most of all I failed the Alta Kingdom and Princess Temari who suspected the true nature of the blade all along…._

_Temari said to me one day, "Orochimaru, the blade my brother Gaara wields has an evil influence. Have you not seen how the darkened rings have formed around his eyes? Have you not noticed how he has come to enjoy and even __**crave**__ battle? Gaara is a peaceful soul. It is not him; it is that sword."_

_Had I taken her wise counsel I could have saved the Kingdom of Alta from its dark fate. Foolishly I said, "You worry too much Princess Temari. That blade has been used in countless battles over the centuries. It gives wise counsel to Prince Gaara and no doubt the glorious tales of battles it has experienced simply have Prince Gaara a bit enthused. He is young and simply is going through a phase." _

_Princes Temari remained rather vocal about her opinions and asked Gaara to store Ebony away in the armory for safekeeping. She pointed out that Gaara seemed unwell and that he often was seen talking to himself and holding his head as if in pain. She was earnest and caring with her words but the normally calm Prince Gaara exploded into anger. "You wish for me to put the Alta Kingdom's strongest blade away when we are in a position to actually start __**conquering**__ the neighboring countries that have caused us so much anguish over the years?! Are you conspiring with the enemy Temari? Why I should-"_

_King Rasa yelled, "Gaara! Mind your tongue! You know as well as I do that Temari is as loyal to Alta as you or I. I cannot believe the words that just came out of your mouth. You must apologize immediately for such false accusations."_

_I was shocked at Gaara's words myself. As court magician I was usually on hand at the Royal Family's meals in case of a poisoning attempt. Gaara glowered at his Father before he gave an insincere apology to Temari at his Father's insistance. Later that same evening King Rasa called me into his study and said, "Orochimaru; you have given me wise counsel for many years. What I heard coming out of Gaara's mouth earlier tonight about __**conquest**__ abhors me. Do you as court magician believe that Temari is right? Could Ebony be putting foul thoughts in my son's head? Is there vile sorcery at work here?"_

_I was sweating heavily. "Your Highness, I will need to research known swords that can speak back in the library in my old home village Nordrbalkr. My old master Sarutobi who taught me in the ways of magics may have knowledge there that I do not possess. It is about two weeks travel by horse though my King. I fear something may happen during my absence."_

_King Rasa chuckled. "Do not worry yourself Orochimaru. I can keep an eye on my son while you are away reading." He dismissed me after he once again reassured me things would be fine._

**_That was the last time I saw King Rasa the Wise alive_**_._

_Three weeks later I returned and found the Kingdom was in chaos. King Rasa had died in battle and there had been a war between the siblings as to who should ascend to the throne. For obvious reasons Gaara was the one who stood victorious. His abilities in combat were unmatched. In the end the fair Temari was murdered in cold blood by Gaara himself and Kankuro was cut down when he attempted to flee. Queen Kurara took her own life according to the rumors and many factions fought for control of the castle. Those were the things I heard from the people on the way back to the castle. I sped as quickly as I could back to the castle to help in any way I could. _

_A week later I arrived at the castle gates and saw no one was alive. There were bodies of men, women and children lying everywhere. All had been slain by the blade and carrion eaters were all over the place. As I crept around the castle in fear I heard Prince Gaara's deranged laughter echoing throughout the keep. When I finally arrived at the throne room I found Prince Gaara was sitting in his Father's throne. The walls of the room and the throne itself were painted red with blood and the four heads of Gaara's family sat at the base of the throne at Gaara's feet. He looked up at me and we locked eyes for a brief second before he started to laugh at me. I was chilled to the bone._

_Gaara spoke in the voice of Ebony. "So Orochimaru, __**oh so wise**__ court magician; have you guessed my true name?"_

_"__You true name is Dreyrugr; the bloodstained sword." I said trembling._

_Gaara once again burst into laughter in both his own voice and that of the black blade. "Correct!" he said as he clapped at me in derision. "Sadly you found out too late. This Kingdom is mine. Gaara is mine. __**My master is my slave!**__" _

_To my eternal shame I ran. I; Orochimaru ran like the greatest coward that ever lived as Dreyrugr's demonic laughter trailed after me…._

_…__._

_For the next twenty years Dreyrugr in the guise of Prince Gaara the Just made war on all of the surrounding kingdoms. The slaughter was unimaginable and I cannot put it into words. I hid as a hermit in the mountains too terrified to come out because of my fear of the bloodstained sword. At the end of the twenty years of Gaara's reign of terror was brought to an end when all the surrounding countries bordering Alta Kingdom formed an alliance and demolished the castle of the Royal Family of Alta. It was said that Gaara was crushed to death by falling stones still clutching onto Dreyrugr when he died. By the time the news reached me up in the mountains another ten years had passed and I reluctantly came out of my hermitage and returned to my home village of Nordrbalkr. _

_I did not talk about the war and most assumed I had fought in it. I simply did not confirm or deny it. It is only now that my time is drawing near that I confess to these pages the truth of what happened in Alta. If I am granted one wish despite my cowardice it is that somehow Dreyrugr was destroyed when Alta Caste fell…. _

_-Orochimaru of Alta_

….

Sasuke closed the four hundred year old book. '_So it's sleeping in the wreckage of the castle of the Old Kingdom of Alta. It sounds like that Prince Gaara was a weak minded fool to kneel to the will of a piece of metal and this Orochimaru should have been a court jester instead of a court magician. What a damned coward….I will __**master **__that blade and avenge my family_….'

….

Somewhere in a ruined castle a metallic laughter rang out….

….

**Asgard, The Halls of Valhalla**

The beautiful Valkyrie Captain Temari awoke from her slumber to the sounds of the metallic laughter ringing in the back of her mind. "So it is finally time again." she thought aloud. "This time I will see you destroyed Dreyrugr and my family will be avenged!"

**Dvergr-Heima Inn**

The elven maiden Elska watched longingly as Lord Naruto went to bed. She was in her tiny fairy sized form as she watched Hinata and Naruto talking animatedly before they both laid down to sleep. '_That Valkyrie doesn't even know the prize she has in her hands! I've been spying on them all day and she could have him all she wanted but instead she makes him suffer alone in a separate bed. She isn't good enough for him and is in my way. I could please Lord Naruto and bring him happiness unlike this Hinata woman. But Lady Freyja favors her. How am I going to remove this obstacle from my path? I wouldn't stand a chance fighting against one of the Choosers of the Slain. What should I do?_'

POSTSCRIPT:

**Yep, after researching it I found that the metal from Plato's writings is spelled orichalcum, for years I thought it was orichalcon/orihalcon from games and other genres.

Well, I was able to expand a bit on the black blade's background and it looks like several forces are at work at once. Loki and Freyja both seem to support our heroes for different reasons. Does that mean the gods will be drawn into the conflict with Naruto and Hinata caught in between? Also, is Elska in lust or love for Naruto? Or is she just obsessed with him? See you next time (whenever that is) Blue out. 1/13/16


	5. Chapter 5

**_Naruto: Valkyrie_**

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Norse Mythology

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

…And another unplanned chapter. I want to thank **Solvdrage** for inspiring parts of this one. This chapter takes a little detour back to the Land of Vestmar. Here is chapter 5; enjoy!

Last Time:

**_Asgard, The Halls of Valhalla_**

_The beautiful Valkyrie Captain Temari awoke from her slumber to the sounds of the metallic laughter ringing in the back of her mind. "So it is finally time again." she thought aloud. "This time I will see you destroyed Dreyrugr and my family will be avenged!" _

**_Dvergr-Heima Inn_**

_The elven maiden Elska watched longingly as Lord Naruto went to bed. She was in her tiny fairy sized form as she watched Hinata and Naruto talking animatedly before they both laid down to sleep. '__That Valkyrie doesn't even know the prize she has in her hands! I've been spying on them all day and she could have him all she wanted but instead she makes him suffer alone in a separate bed. She isn't good enough for him and is in my way. I could please Lord Naruto and bring him happiness unlike this Hinata woman. But Lady Freyja favors her. How am I going to remove this obstacle from my path? I wouldn't stand a chance fighting against one of the Choosers of the Slain. What should I do?__' _

Chapter 5

**The Land of Vestmar**

Choji was sitting and wondering how it had come to this. He and his friends Shikamaru and Ino were supposed to perform a morning bandit patrol here in Vestmar….or '_The Killing Fields of Vestmar_' as the Choza's Army had labeled them. The losses here had been so appalling that many warriors had a form of shock and refused to leave their tents. Several attempted to desert just to get away from 'accursed' Vestmar. To be honest General Choza had been far more lenient with his men than he normally would have. He disciplined the would be deserters but rather than putting them to death he sent them away from the front lines to recover their senses.

When Choji asked his Father why he hadn't been more harsh upon them Choza had taken Choji back to his tent in private and explained that he'd come face to face with a Valkyrie and that she was both the most beautiful and terrifying thing that Choza had ever seen. Choji remembered Choza's words well. "_She swept down over me on her winged horse and landed near the body of Lord Minato's son. I had personally gone there to retrieve Lord Naruto's body so we could build a proper pyre and honor him to appease the Gods. She looked at me with long black hair whipping in the wind and the face of a Goddess but her green eyes were cold and hard as a glacier. I think she must have been some sort of Captain as the others seemed to obey her commands. As I got closer she drew her saber and turned into a black phantasm that froze me in terror. She said, '__**You shall not pass General Choza. Lord Minato's son is ours.**__' She swept her blade in my direction and the grass at my feet burned. I backed away slowly but it took every ounce of courage I had not to run away screaming_."

Choji shook his head. It was scary stuff and Vestmar was defiant even in death. Not a single person from the oldest man to the youngest infant was taken alive. They fought like berserk savages and as long as they could draw breath they fought and killed members of Choza's Army. Those that couldn't fight were said to have jumped to their deaths into the sea. It was horrifying to hear about but to see it….Choji and his friends hadn't arrived until days later and all three of them got sick at the sights of the masses of bodies littering the battlefields. The losses were so incredibly high that there simply were not enough men left alive to take care of the dead. Just as bad was the fact that men were still dying of wounds from the battle in their tents so the suffering was still far from over.

It would be another three days before General Inoichi and General Shikaku's Armies would arrive to relieve Choza's beleaguered troops. The various patrols and occupying forces were more of a pretense really. Word had rapidly spread far and wide during the last three weeks that the land of Vestmar was accursed and was some kind of passage to Niflheim. Even the bandits that likely would have looted the bodies held left the borders as fast as they could. For all intents and purposes the land was dead and the blood soaked soil attested to it.

Choji, Shikamaru and Ino had been friends since they were toddlers and they all agreed that the silence in Vestmar was stifling. It was as if their footfalls left echoes as they walked it was so quiet. The three friends stopped at a wrecked fortification that (thankfully) had no bodies too close to it so they surveyed the area and had some water before readying themselves to go out again. That's when Ino whispered, "Wait." Ino was descended of elven folk and could sense things others could not. The normally sassy and talkative blonde turned to her friends. "I sense something is watching us. It's moving around."

"Can you sense what it is Ino?" asked Shikamaru. He too was descended of magical people and could bend the shadows to his will.

"There are several of them and they are surrounding us." whispered Ino. She looked in the distance and her blue eyes got huge. "Shikamaru, Choji; it's the bodies!"

Choji pulled out his war hammer. Like his friends he had magic running through his veins but he was descended of giants and had tremendous strength as a result. The three watched aghast as the corpses slowly started to rise and gravitate towards them. The undead things moved incredibly slowly but they had numbers and that's what had all three young warriors worried. "Have the spirits of the people of Vestmar risen up to fight us even in death?!" asked Choji in shock.

"No, there are some of our own people as well." pointed out Shikamaru. "One thing is certain; we need to get out of here and report this."

The undead continued to move towards them and the three warriors managed to withdraw after cutting down several of the slow moving bodies. It seemed to them that the battle was never ending as more even bodies rose up after the three warriors had cut them down. Acting as the vanguard Choji led Ino and Shikamaru by simply _crushing_ his way through the lines of bodies. Unfortunately the three were cut off and ended up near a major battlefield where ten times as many bodies were rising up. "It's the land of Vestmar itself!" cried out Ino. "There are far too many of them for us to bust through!" Ino suddenly sensed a different presence and pointed at an empty space near Choji. "Choji! Strike there as hard as you can!"

Choji turned and struck hard with his war hammer right where Ino had pointed. His weapon stopped midair with a loud clanging noise. A gorgeous woman with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared. She had blocked Choji's crushing blow with a simple parry of her sword. She had winged headpiece but her most noticeable feature aside of her otherworldly beauty was her tremendous bust. As she pushed Choji back effortlessly with her blade she said. "You would do best not to cross one of Odin's Battle Maidens but I suppose you didn't know any better." Her beautiful face changed into a phantasm with burning eyes and the entire army of undead fell back down like puppets with their strings cut. Her face turned back to the three petrified friends and she said coolly, "The Land of Vestmar is not attacking you but an annoying Necromancer is afoot. My sisters and I are hunting him or her."

Ino kneeled and said through chattering teeth, "T-thank you for saving us Lady Valkyrie." Shikamaru and Choji also kneeled.

The Valkyrie said, "It is not your time yet. I am Samui. Stand up." All three of them stood up at attention as Samui made a bird call.

Seconds later another Valkyrie on horseback appeared and asked, "What is it sister Samui? Are these mere mortals an issue?"

Samui glared and said, "No Karui, inform Captain Shizuka that I've found a mortal that seems to possess the third eye." Samui explained as she pointed at Ino, "I believe she can help us locate this Necromancer that is disturbing the order of things."

Karui looked keenly at Ino. "You are of elven descent girl?" Seeing Ino's nervous nod, the red haired Valkyrie said, "Good, you are hired." Turning to Samui she said, "I'll inform Captain Shizuka." With that she went skywards on her horse and vanished.

Ino said, "I'm hired? W-what?"

"You possess the third eye or you would never have been able to sense me." said Samui. "You will help us eliminate this Necromancer and we Valkyries will see to it that you and your two friends arrive safely back at your camp….Provided Captain Shizuka agrees to this of course."

"And if she doesn't?" asked Choji worriedly.

"Then you are on your own." answered Samui in a flat tone.

Shikamaru, Ino and Choji all thought in perfect synch, '_This woman is bad news_.' as they looked at the busty Valkyrie.

**Dvergr-Heima Inn**

Naruto sat at the crowded bar with Hinata on his left. They wanted a table for some privacy but the place was simply too crowded this morning. Naruto was having some meat pie that the place was supposedly famous for but the ale was too watered down this morning so he wasn't enjoying it too much. The empty chair on his right was soon filled by a man with a ukulele on his back and incredibly bad teeth. The man looked totally depressed. He turned to Naruto and said, "Hello dear friend, I am Bjorn the Blunt Bard and my lovely muse has left me for another man. I fear I shall never write another song or sing again! I feel so empty inside. Who might you be friend?"

The blonde shrugged and said, "I'm Naruto." That opened the teary floodgate to Bjorn's sad tale of lost love. The blonde cringed and said '_uh-huh' _or '_mm-hmm_' whenever it was appropriate. Now Naruto had heard his fair share of men crying in their ale over lost love or other woes but this bard took the cake as he blathered on and _on_ and **_on_** while slowly drinking mug after mug of ale. Naruto glanced over at Hinata and noticed she was eating in her normal stately and dignified manner. She apparently had completely tuned Bjorn out. '_I wish I had that ability_….' lamented Naruto to himself. '_It must be a Valkyrie thing_.' Naruto was pretty miserable listening to Bjorn the Blunt Bard bellyache.

About that time a lovely barmaid with long blonde hair and striking blue eyes came up and gave Naruto a winning smile. She leaned over a bit to give him a good view of her plunging neckline and generous cleavage before she said, "Awww; you look so down sitting there handsome. What's wrong?"

Naruto looked up and thought, '_Why does this woman seem familiar?_' "Oh it's nothing; the ale is just a little weak." That sounded better than, "_Can you murder this bard here so he'll shut the hell up?_"

The barmaid giggled and said, "I'll fix you right up good-looking!" About five minutes later she came back a sat a fresh mug of ale in front of Naruto on his right. "That's out of a fresh keg sweetheart; give it a try!" Naruto thanked her and she seemed very eager to see Naruto drink his ale. She almost looked _giddy with anticipation _which struck Naruto rather oddly. Still, he reached for his ale to take a sip just to make her happy. About that time, Bjorn the Blunt Bard (who apparently was _left_ handed) reached over and drunkenly grabbed Naruto's ale by mistake and chugged it all in one go. The barmaid looked horrified as Bjorn's cheeks turned rosy and he got a huge smile.

Bjorn turned to Naruto and said, "Praise the gods! My spirits have been uplifted! I shall dedicate this song of love to the beauteous blonde oh so near me!" Naruto looked a little wide eyed at the suddenly excited man's bipolar mood change and the barmaid looked like she wanted to run. Bjorn pulled the ukulele off his back and strummed it. He sang:

_"__Sing it out, shout it out, the bend overture  
Let me hear it my Naruto  
You may think it's strange but I don't know why  
Thou shalt be my ho."_

The second verse was just as bad:

_"I've just got do it one more time  
Before I lose my mind  
The answer's simple and it's straight to the point  
You can feel it coming from behind."**_

Naruto's eyes were big as dinner plates as Bjorn the Blunt Bard serenaded him with his _poem of love_. The barmaid looked shocked to the point she would faint. Comments like, "Bjorn's being even more _blunt_ than usual this morning." and "Yeah, I heard Bjorn's boyfriend left him for another guy." The observations of "For some reason I don't think that blonde guy he's hitting on swings that way." and "Bjorn's subtle as a rock hitting you in the face. That poor blonde guy looks like he wants to kill himself." kind of drove the final nails in the coffin.

Everyone in the bar stared in dead silence as Bjorn belted out:

"_Second verse, same as the first!_" (Even though he was on the third verse).

Naruto regained enough sense to punch Bjorn in the face and knocked him unconscious in front of the crowd watching. The nervously sweating blonde received a light round of polite applause from others in the bar before he left the bar at a hurried pace in total embarrassment….

Hinata had quietly been observing the whole situation with a clinical eye. The Valkyrie suddenly found that she'd lost her appetite. She sat down the gold on the counter for both her and Naruto's meals and said to the barmaid, "You really should be careful with love potions _Elska_. You never know _what_ kind of trouble will occur."

The shocked elven woman almost lost her disguise as a barmaid and asked, "_How did you know?! How?!_"

The indigo haired Valkyrie shook her head and said, "My moonlight eyes see things that others cannot. You should go back to Freyja's hall and leave Naruto alone."

After Hinata left Elska was pouting and thought to herself, '_Curse you! I'm not beaten yet Hinata of the Moonlight Eyes!_' She waved her fist at no one in particular and then the elven woman turned ethereal and vanished.

**The Land of Vestmar**

Shizuka arrived and orbited Samui's position once before she landed on horseback. Choji saw her cold green eyes and knew this was who his Father spoke of as she stared down at the three. She nodded at Samui before she addressed the three friends. "Tell me your names mortals. I am Captain Shizuka, one of the Allfather's Valkyries."

All three shivered before Shikamaru said, "I'm Shikamaru Lady Shizuka."

"You have the blood of dark elves in your veins." said Shizuka. It was a statement; not a question. Shikamaru just nodded.

Shizuka turned to Choji and said, "You are General Choza's son, yes?"

Choji nodded rapidly, "Yes, I'm Choji. How did you know who my Father was?"

Shizuka said coldly, "When I made his life flash before his eyes he saw you and a woman who I assume is your Mother." They all shivered slightly at her tone. "Besides, I sense the same giant's blood in you your Father possesses." She turned to Ino. "That leaves you girl, I assume you possess the third eye due to your elven heritage? Tell me your name."

Ino was sweating profusely and said, "I'm Ino but I don't know what this third eye is!"

Shizuka looked at Samui who said, "She detected the enchantment of the bodies before they rose and detected me despite the fact I was invisible to mortal eyes under a glamour enchantment Captain."

"What kind of a deal did you make this third eye user for her help?" asked the Valkyrie Captain.

Samui answered, "I told her the three would be delivered safely back to their camp in exchange for helping us find the Necromancer….pending your approval of course."

Shizuka shook her head. "Damn, I wish our sister Hinata was here but I suppose this inexperienced third eye user will have to do." Turning to Ino; Shizuka said, "Do you accept the bargain presented to you Ino?"

Ino nodded, "Yes but do I really have a choice?"

Shizuka said in a matter of fact tone, "Not if you want to live."

'**_All_**_ these women are bad news_….' thought the trio forlornly.

**Dvergr-Heima**

After mentally regrouping from Bjorn the Blunt Bard's horrid serenading, Naruto found Hinata waiting for him near Dvalin's forge. She said, "No doubt Dvalin is going to be busy at his forge today. He said the dwarf smith Alfrigg may have made this necklace I was given. I asked around and Alfrigg lives a few towns south of here in Styrifell. We could travel down there in less than a day at a good pace and come back here to Dvergr-Heima tomorrow. What do you say?"

Naruto answered, "Well, it would be better than sitting around and wasting time here. Maybe we can find out if this Alfrigg actually did make it. He would know how it's enchanted then."

Hinata nodded. "Let's go back to the Inn and get our travelling gear then. I'm getting restless staying in one place too long."

The two young companions soon set out for Styrifell travelling along the main trails that passed through three villages before the long trek through open country to Styrifell. Neither of them was in a big hurry and were talking along the way and generally indulging their wanderlust that they had in common. It was at this point they both heard dogs howling and a group moving up the trail behind them. Hinata used her eyes to look them over at a distance and said, "There are five of them being led by two dogs. They are too well armed and armored to be typical bandits. Unless I miss my guess they are trailing us given their current pace."

Naruto growled, "We can't catch a break. They are probably bounty hunters from your description."

Hinata raised her eyebrows, "What makes you think they are bounty hunters?"

"I've had a price on my head before and I know how they work." said Naruto. "They probably have a scout handling the dogs and three or four heavy hitters; sometimes with an archer mixed in."

Hinata focused on the approaching group again. "Yes, four armed fighters and a scout leading them along. They questions on my mind are why a price would be on your head in this region so far from Vestmar and why _now?_ Most people probably think you are dead. Could they be trailing us by mistake?"

The blonde shook his head. "I doubt it. There's a slim chance of mistaken identity but I'd lay odds that whoever tried to kill me with that arrow knows I'm here somehow. Let's just set ourselves up in a favorable position and I'll take them out."

"You'll take the five of them out alone?" asked Hinata with a small smile.

"I've beaten worse odds." said Naruto with a feral grin. "Tell you what; if any get past me then you step in. How does that sound?"

The Valkyrie smirked. "It sounds like your blood is already rushing. Fine. Let's walk ahead a ways and find a place where they'll have to come uphill to fight us. I don't see an archer in the lot so it will all be melee fighting anyway. I may have to take their souls to the appropriate place afterwards though. I _am_ a Chooser of the Slain you know."

"You already know how this fight is going to turn out don't you Hinata?" asked Naruto grinning.

"Mmmm….let's just say I have a good idea. Nothing is set in stone." said the indigo haired beauty.

Thirty minutes later Naruto and Hinata were waiting on top of a hill with their weapons at ready. Naruto stood looking down at the bounty hunters with Hinata slightly behind him. He'd been in this position countless times before when he was a bandit. Someone had put a price on his head and these bounty hunters were aiming to shoot him down. Naruto smiled grimly and said, "So before you try to take me down, tell me who hired you. I just want to know before I go to Valhalla."

The lead bounty hunter was a hulking man with a two handed estoc type sword. He laughed and said. "It's a person who hates you a lot Naruto Lord of Vestmar. You wouldn't know them. Some kind of personal grudge I guess."

"That's no fun." said Naruto as he drew his sword.

The bounty hunters drew their weapons and the scout with the dogs took a few steps back. "Time to die kid!" yelled the one with the estoc. Naruto got in a ready position as the bounty hunters exploded into action.

The lead bounty hunter charged uphill and swung his estoc heavily. Naruto slipped under the big man's guard and slid his sword neatly between the man's ribs in a perfect assassination move. The man coughed a gout of blood as Naruto threw him back into his comrades and tripped them up. The second bounty hunter spun his spear at Naruto before he charged around the body of the fallen estoc user. Naruto deflected the man's initial lunging strike downwards and the spear dug deeply into the soft earth. The spear user's eyes widened as Naruto's blade cut through his larynx and blood sprayed everywhere.

As the other bounty hunters got around and over the body of the big estoc user that was hindering them Naruto took the offensive against them and charged downhill. An axe user blocked Naruto's strike and launched a counter strike. Naruto jumped over the axe counter strike and kicked the axe user in the jaw sending him tripping back into the pile again. Another charged in with two hand axes and Naruto swiftly jumped to the side sending the man careening due to his own momentum. He tripped up over the body of the spear user that was still clinging to life in spite of the fact he was bleeding out.

The man who was their scout unleashed his two dogs to attack Naruto but the Lord of Vestmar was already upon him. The scout screamed as Naruto ran him through the heart before he could defend himself. By this time the axe user was back on his feet and Naruto beckoned him forth. The man let loose a war cry and attacked skillfully with his axe. He kept parrying Naruto's sword strikes but Naruto kept punishing him with punches with his free hand. The axe man was very bloodied from the repeated hits to his face. Naruto went for an eye gouge and the man jolted backwards and left his guard open. Seconds later the man fell with his entrails falling out of his stomach. Naruto quickly finished him off with a decapitating strike.

Naruto braced himself to face the dogs or the hand axe user but saw the dogs were fleeing from Hinata's glare alone. She had a foot on the hand axe user's collarbone and had her saber at his throat. Seeing the terrifying visage of one of Lord Odin's Battle Maidens the man lost control of his bladder and fainted. By the time Naruto got back up the small hill Hinata was shaking her head in disgust at the bounty hunters. "Those men were pathetic. They certainly aren't worthy of going to Valhalla to join the warriors there."

"The guy with the axe wasn't all bad." said Naruto.

"He wasn't all good either." replied the Valkyrie. She scanned in the distance with her moonlight eyes and said. "Those dogs are still running in terror. Four of these so called bounty hunters are dead and the last one wet himself and passed out. I think I'll be dropping them all off in Niflheim."

"You are a harsh woman." said the blonde.

Hinata smiled and said, "Thanks!" as Naruto sweat dropped at her accepting '_harsh_' as a _compliment_. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She took her phantasm form and went to each of the fallen men in a blur before she vanished entirely.

Naruto shook his head and stood guard over the unconscious one after taking the man's weapons. The blonde figured he could strip the bodies for spoils later….

**The Land of Vestmar**

Ino was a bit petrified running around with Shizuka. The Valkyrie Captain was a scary woman and was marching the blonde girl around like a drill instructor. Ino had been trying to find this hidden Necromancer all morning long and hadn't had much luck. Finally Shizuka grabbed Ino's forehead causing the girl to shriek. "Be silent girl! I'm helping you!" growled Shizuka and she cast an enchantment. "There; now you should be able to fully use the third eye. I may not be able to use it myself but I can help those who can."

Ino's eyes widened as her senses seemed to expand and the invisible became visible. "Wow; you're amazing Captain Shizuka!" said the blonde as Shizuka nodded immodestly. Ino saw lines of enchantment from several bodies all leading towards the same place. It was the wrecked Fortress of Vestmar. "This way." pointed the blonde as she took the lead.

Choji asked dumbfounded, "Why didn't the Captain do that hours ago?"

Samui replied in her usual cold tone, "We Valkyries usually aren't supposed to help mortals by granting them favors but Captain Shizuka was getting frustrated. Whether she allows your friend to keep her newfound power all depends on Ino's performance now."

"Didn't we go near here earlier?" asked Shikamaru.

"The enemy has been constantly on the move." said Shizuka. "They don't want us Valkyries to get near them because once we get close their glamour magics will be shattered and we will take them down."

Shikamaru's thought was, '_Captain Shizuka sure seems confident_.'

He then heard Ino's voice in his head. '_Don't say that aloud Shikamaru! They'll __**kill**__ you!_'

'_Great, now you can talk inside my head. You are such a troublesome woman Ino_.' thought Shikamaru. He smiled when Ino mentally growled at him.

When they got close to the ruined fortress the three friends saw a mirage like effect over the castle and then Shizuka held out her right hand. She took her phantasm form and said "**_DISPEL!_**"

Suddenly the mirage effect bowed and flexed before it shattered like glass. Choji, Ino and Shikamaru all stood in shock as hundreds of the dead appeared to be guarding fortress and about twenty Valkyries appeared nearby. All the Valkyries drew their swords and released a magical shockwave that caused the bodies to fall back over because the enchantments over them were shattered. All that was left was a group of about twenty or so men and women wrapped in tattered gray druidic robes. It was obvious to the three friends that the group of Necromancers was utterly shocked at being caught.

As all of the Valkyries took a phantasm like form; Shizuka gave the command, "**_GLORY IN THE SLAUGHTER!_**"

The three companions were utterly terrified as the Valkyries charged into battle. They gave the Necromancers no quarter and no chance to surrender as they rode them down like cattle. The slaughter was so quick and so merciless that it was like the blink of an eye to Ino and her friends. One second the Necromancers were standing there trying to cast enchantments and they next their entrails were scattered all over the side of the fortress like a nightmare basket weave of intestines and every other body part imaginable. Frankly, the three would ordinarily have gotten sick at such a sight but they were transfixed in morbid fascination at the sheer horror in front of them.

Seconds later Shizuka reappeared in front of them and said, "Do any still live Ino?"

Ino gaped for a second at the beautiful Valkyrie Captain's sudden reappearance but then focused her thoughts. "One is left." said the young blonde woman. "I sense he's terribly wounded though. I –he seems to have vanished!"

Samui landed on horseback and tossed a severed arm to Shizuka who caught it effortlessly. Samui said, "That was all I could get of him before he teleported away. It seems Kabuto has escaped us once again. I would say that he would have escaped unharmed were it not for Ino pointing us right to his group." She gave a minimal smile before she asked, "What do you think Captain?"

Shizuka looked at the Necromancer Kabuto's arm before she turned to Ino and the others. "You three are interesting." said the Valkyrie Captain with a small smile of approval. Each of them felt a sting as a silver knob earring with runes engraved upon them appeared in their left ears. "If other Valkyries approach you those earrings will mark you as our allies in the future. You did well Ino; I will allow you to keep your newfound prowess with your third eye. You may find it handy someday. Samui; escort them back to their camp as promised. The bodies that litter the battlefield will remain unmoving as they should now." Shizuka quickly mounted her horse and said, "Fare-thee-well Ino-Shika-Cho." She then took off like a shot and vanished as all the other Valkyries had.

Samui said, "Shall we return you to your camp as promised?"

...

An hour of travelling across the battlefields later Samui stopped at the edge of the Choza Army's camp. "This is as far as I go you three. Tell General Choza that the dead will trouble his army no more." She then vanished as her sisters and Captain did.

Shikamaru turned to his two friends. "This report to General Choza is going to be the most troublesome report in the history of mortal men."

**The trail to Styrifell**

Naruto was sitting by the now tied up prisoner who had awakened, panicked, tried to flee in terror and was in turn knocked out again by the blonde. After tying the man up securely Naruto had been bored and stripped the four bodies of any useful items. He now was sifting through the pile of items trying to decide what to keep and what to sell. The estoc was a mighty fine piece of work in his eyes but Naruto's style of fighting didn't lend itself to that kind of weapon. '_Shame, I doubt Hinata can use anything here either_.'

Hinata reappeared in a flash of light a few moments later and said, "Sorry about the delay; it seems Lady Hel has high expectations of you to send lots of souls to her. She referred to you by name."

Naruto gaped at Hinata with wide eyes. Picking his jaw up off the ground he said incredulously, "You're rubbing shoulders with the _Goddess of Death?!_"

Hinata said sarcastically, "Hello? I'm a Valkyrie. Of course I make regular stops in Niflheim." She shook her head. "It isn't like I'm _friends_ with Lady Hel or anything but if something interests her then she will exchange words with us. You _are_ in her Father Loki's favor after all so naturally she is curious. Besides, you sending her all those souls over time has made you quite popular with her."

Naruto sweat dropped. "Well, while you were _socializing_ with the ruler of Niflheim I've been gathering up equipment to sell later." He motioned to the massive sword stuck in the ground beside him. "This estoc's pretty nice but I doubt it would suit either of us." The weapon was almost as tall as Hinata.

The Valkyrie walked over and drew the large two handed sword out of the ground single handedly before giving it a few test swings. _'I keep forgetting she's got superhuman strength_….' thought Naruto sweating. '_Well better an estoc than her damned hair brush_….'

While Naruto was cringing about the horrors of hair care Hinata thrust the estoc back in the ground and jarred him back into reality. She said, "No, an estoc is simply too cumbersome for my tastes. It lacks the speed and elegance of my saber." She suddenly looked absolutely giddy and said, "Naruto; what do you think my new saber will be like?! _I'm so excited!_"

'_So instead of sweets or jewelry she prefers weapons. My kind of girl_.' thought Naruto smiling. "I'm not sure Hinata but Dvalin's work is pretty astounding. Some of that stuff in his shop was unbelievable. The way he fixed up this ring is pretty amazing by itself. I'm sure it will turn out great. I'll bet that-" They both heard the tired a groan from the tied up bounty hunter from before. "Whoops! I almost forgot about you pal." Naruto said to their hogtied and gagged friend who looked quite uncomfortable.

The man did his best squirm around from his position on his stomach and cursed a bit through the gag but when Hinata came around into his field of vision he let out a sound somewhere between a screech and a squeal. Hinata stared into his eyes and said, "Good morning coward. Did you get a good rest? Because if you don't answer all of our questions I'm going to escort you to Lady Hel's front door in Niflheim personally."

The man looked terrified and started babbling through his gag until Naruto untied it. Once the gag came off the bounty hunter said, "I'll tell you anything you want! I never meant to mess with one of the Allfather's Battle Maidens! Please forgive me Lady Valkyrie! _I don't want to die!_"

Hinata looked furious. "Stop sniveling like a toddler you coward! You're in way over your head. If you didn't have information I want I would have killed you hour ago when you wet yourself in fear. I _loathe_ cowardice!"

The man was white as a sheet and Naruto figured he'd better intervene before the man died of fright. (_He also decided to __**never**__ act cowardly or even frightened around Hinata. Apparently it was a pet peeve of hers_).

Naruto said, "Let me talk to him Lady Valkyrie." Hinata's eyes flashed but then she nodded. Naruto came over to where the man could see him and kneeled down to look the man in the face. He said, "So what's your name pal?"

"It's Arvid." sniveled the now named Arvid. "Please don't let her kill me Lord of Vestmar."

"I'm a mortal man like you Arvid; I cannot control a Chooser of the Slain." said Naruto. "However, she might be much kinder if you answer all of our questions truthfully okay?" Arvid nodded rapidly. 'This _guy's a pathetic basket case. She'll be able to tell if he's lying and then it will be all over_.' "So tell me; why was your little group after me and who hired you?"

Arvid hesitated for a moment but saw Hinata glaring at him like an angry goddess over Naruto's shoulder. "We were sent to kill you and retrieve the ring of Vestmar for an older lady that claims her son is the rightful Lord of the Land of Vestmar. She says that you aren't the rightful heir."

_'__I wonder how many illegitimate brothers and sisters I have out there. Lord Minato even slept with Goddess Freyja at some point. I may have a demigod sibling….Oh well, could be any woman I suppose._' thought Naruto. "What is her name?" asked the blonde.

"Her name is Audhild and she says her son deserves the ring."

"Audhild of Bamble?" asked Naruto. Seeing the man didn't have a clue the blonde said to Hinata, "Audhild of the Bamble Village is supposed to be some kind of sorceress and a low Noble. Seems like the type to go after my old man." Naruto then asked Arvid, "Was Audhild a looker?" Hinata's eyes kind of widened at such an off the wall question.

Arvid nodded. "She is really pretty even though she's gray. She has a great rack. It wouldn't surprise me if she wasn't a real hottie back in the day." he giggled perversely.

Hinata was wondering whether she should smack Arvid around for being a lecher or Naruto for bringing up the subject of Audhild's looks to begin with….

Naruto nodded to himself. "Sounds about right for Lord Minato given his track record. What's her son's name?"

Arvid answered "Audhild said not to repeat it but I think she said it was Menma." Suddenly Arvid made a choking sound and his eyes widened. He mouthed out 'Help Me' and then his neck snapped as if he'd been hung.

Hinata sensed an enchantment and quickly pulled Naruto back and away from Arvid. Sensing the enchantment was gone she rolled Arvid's body over where she could view his neck. He had rope marks there that made it appear he was the victim of a hanging. "That's an interesting curse." said Hinata. "I don't think I've heard of that one. I'll take him to Niflheim and ask someone about it there." She turned into a phantasm and vanished with Arvid's soul.

Naruto just sweat dropped at the Valkyrie being complete unfazed by a man's death….

POSTSCRIPT:

**Oh god that was crass. These are parodied lyrics from an old Ozzy Osbourne song called "One up the b-side" and I'll probably burn in hell for ruining such a good song.

So the plot thickens and another with a legitimate(?) claim to the title of Lord of Vestmar may exist. The question is, was Audhild behind the cursed arrow as well or is she even connected to it? See you next time (whenever that is). Blue out. 1/20/16


End file.
